


The Choice

by RedheadedSuperhero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of), (sort of), (what else?), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Crown Prince Dean, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heats, Huddling For Warmth, Kingdoms, Minor Misunderstandings, Multi, No explicit smut, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), True Mates, decent father John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedSuperhero/pseuds/RedheadedSuperhero
Summary: To solidify the alliance between the Houses of Veenah and Winchester, Castiel agrees to marry one of Lord John’s sons. It’s not like he has any say in that matter anyway – as a marriage of convenience is the fate of almost any royal omega. He is even grateful that the king of Winchester had offered him to make his own choice between his three children. From all he had heard, Castiel already likes the scholar Samuel from afar; he certainly prefers him to the infamous Demon Knight or Adam, who is hardly more than a pup. So, he believes his decision is already made as he travels towards his new home.But unfortunately, things go horribly wrong, and Castiel finds himself alone in an unclaimed forest, with only a strange hunter to help him find his way the castle of Winchester. And by the time he arrives, he might have already changed his mind.





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! I have another ABO for you - since it seems to be the only thing I can do in the Destiel-universe. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. As usual, it is mostly Castiel’s POV, but there will also be a little bit of Dean’s perspective in most chapters.  
> The whole story is already written (just needs a little editing here and there), so I will definitely not abandon it. It is only 7 chapters long with a wordcount of roughly 40k. Again, I intended it to be a one-shot – but I seem to be unable to keep things short. ;-)

**THE CHOICE**

 

**Chapter ONE: The Agreement**

 

Finally, they had won.

Lucifer lay dead, no longer able to hurt their people with his ruthless attacks.

For twenty months, there had been fighting and death and strict rationing of food in the Lands of Veenah, but finally, there would be peace again. Michael, first-born of the former king Charles, had been at war with his brother Lucifer, who had always envied him the throne. Envy seemed to be the most suitable word to describe the relationship of the unlikely pair in any context. Lucifer had been jealous of his brother’s power, as much as Michael seemed to believe their father had always favoured the second-born. Other than their uniting jealousy, they were complete opposites. One was calm, and thoughtful, almost cold in his actions. The other one quick-tempered, and all hot in his constant rage.

But now, only Michael lived, once more the unchallenged ruler of his kingdom.

But the House of Veenah had not been able to triumph over Lucifer’s rebels without help. They had needed allies on their sides, other kingdoms to back Michael’s claim to the throne. And the most important among these allies was without a doubt the kingdom of Winchester. It had even been a Winchester soldier, Dean, son of the current king, who had slain Lucifer in the end. There had been a lot of whispers and stories about him inside the palace walls. People often called him the _demon knight_ , because he was known as a fierce fighter – feared as much as he was adored.

Castiel, youngest brother of the king Michael, was glad that there was finally peace. He had been relieved when Lucifer’s army had finally surrendered to his oldest brother. Well, most of them. The only one who had refused to bend her knee was Lucifer’s right hand, Abaddon. She had escaped and no one had seen her for weeks. Some believed she was dead, some hoped she would be too weak to ever show her face again – and others feared she would someday try to get revenge for the death of her master.

Castiel tried to remind himself of the fact that they were certainly in debt to the Winchester family as he walked towards his brother’s parlour, where Michael usually received guests when he wanted to keep things a little less formal than he usually preferred. The omega prince knew what was expected of him. They had talked about this before – as some odd form of gratitude, Michael would promise his youngest brother to Lord John of Winchester. A man who was more than twice his age, had been married as many times, and children older than Castiel himself. What bothered Castiel was not the king’s age itself but that he had already buried two mates – maybe he was neglectful. Maybe even cruel. Castiel knew that the Winchesters were a harsh people; he had heard many stories that painted them as barbarians. Strong fighters, yes, but with no sense of propriety.

As he arrived before the door, Castiel took a deep breath. It was time to find out if all the horrible stories held much truth. Uriel, who had walked behind him, knocked softly at the wood, and after an invitation from inside, he opened it for Castiel. The omega prince walked in, eyes to the floor as he was to meet with two kings. But he momentarily glanced up to find out who else was present – and to sneak a look at his betrothed. He was glad that they met in Michael’s more private meeting room, so there were only a couple of guards present. And Gabriel.

“Ah, Castiel, there you are,” Michael sounded impatient, like Castiel had kept them waiting instead of arriving perfectly on time. But he was used to his brother’s briskness.

“My lords,” Castiel bowed – and could practically hear Michael’s eyebrow rising for the hundredth time in the past seven years. As an omega, it was expected of him to curtsy, but he had never felt comfortable with that gesture. So even after he had presented, he kept bowing to people. He glanced at his favourite brother for a second, and sure enough, Gabriel had an encouraging smirk on his face.

“Castiel. It’s an honour to meet you.”

The first thing Castiel noticed was that he liked the voice; it was deep and the tone warm. He looked up hesitantly to meet his soon-to-be mate’s gaze. Even though he had a beard covering most of his face, like old men often would, he did not look quite as ancient and wrinkled as Castiel had expected. And just like his voice, there was a warm glint in his eyes.

“I hope you will be content with the arrangement your brother and I made. Michael insisted you would agree. But I wanted to make sure myself that you will be pleased with the idea of finding a new home in Winchester.”

Castiel wondered a little that his brother was comfortable with the way Lord John referred to him only as _Michael_ – without any title – but the little sneer on his face told Castiel that the king of Veenah did not enjoy it, at all. Castiel thought they all had to pay their price to solidify this alliance – and his own was surely higher than Michael’s.

“It will be my honour,” Castiel replied as it seemed to be the answer everyone would expect.

“I hope you will enjoy Winchester. I fear our palace has not as many amenities as you are used to. But we will do anything in our power to make sure you will feel welcome nonetheless.”

“I am sure I will, my lord.”

There was a strange pause in their conversation, and Castiel looked quickly to the floor as he noticed that Lord John watched him with a contemplating expression. But then the king only said: “Unfortunately, I will have to leave right away. I need to be home in a few days’ time. But I will look forward to meeting you again in about two weeks.”

Castiel frowned. Two weeks? It would take him already at least five days for the journey.

“We have agreed that you will travel to Winchester by the end of the week, Castiel,” Michael explained.

Castiel looked at his oldest brother in surprise. That was a lot faster than he had expected. It did not seem like enough time to prepare a wedding. Or maybe the Winchesters did not do such things, or Michael would simply not want to attend. It was no secret that his brother had no wish to ever see the land of his allies in person.

“I am sorry that I won’t be able to accompany you. Like I said, I have to leave right away. I have been away too long already and need to look after my people.” Lord John’s mouth twitched. “And I should probably tell my sons about your arrival.”

Castiel frowned at the tone. He would be the third mate of John Winchester; surely, his sons did not need to be prepared. They could hardly fear Castiel would cause any disruptions in the succession of the throne, even if he gave birth to another litter of male alphas.

“Farewell.” Lord John put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I look forward to meeting you again, Castiel.”

“And I you, my lord,” Castiel mumbled, even though he was a little shocked at the shortness of their meeting. He had expected his future husband to talk to him, to ask him… anything. But maybe he was just not interested in Castiel’s character, but only in the fact that he was a useful link to another powerful kingdom. Like his own brother.

He hardly noticed Michael and John Winchester saying their goodbyes to each other, and then a minute later, the king of Winchester was out of the door, accompanied by an amiably chatting Gabriel.

“I have to inform you of some change in our plans.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at his older brother. “I offered Lord Winchester your hand in marriage, like I told you, but he declined.” Now, that was surprising news – especially since Lord John had just invited Castiel to his lands. “He seems to think that he is somehow --- too old for you or something silly as that. Who understands the customs of those --- wildlings.” Castiel thought it was not very polite to talk like that about the very kingdom that had just helped him overpower Lucifer. However, he might have been more worried about that, if he had not been so confused about his own future. He got suspicious when Michael walked up to him, took his hands with a smile and said: “But he offered us something even more precious. You can be the mate of the future king, Castiel, and give birth to the heir. If you play your cards right.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “You arranged for me to mate Lord Winchester’s firstborn son?” Involuntarily, he shuddered, thinking about the stories he had heard about the _demon knight_.

“Well, not exactly, no. Lord John suggested you come to his lands for six weeks, and then make your pick between either of his three sons.” Michael frowned like that idea was the strangest concept to him, but he recovered quickly. “But you know who you will choose, don’t you, Castiel? Like I said, this is our chance to combine _our_ power with those … warriors, for a long time to come.” He looked at Castiel like he was trying to control his mind. “Now, I need to leave and wave Lord John goodbye, as it is custom. Not that that boor would know anything about traditions,” he added under his breath.

Only a moment later, Michael left a dumb-founded Castiel behind.

He had no idea how he felt. He should feel better, probably, but he did not. A few minutes ago, he believed he had met his betrothed already – but now, everything was uncertain again.

“I thought you would look a lot happier, knowing you are not to be battered off to an old man. But of course, you still have to live with those barbarians, and I guess, it doesn’t matter which one you are tied to.”

Castiel straightened, an automatic reaction whenever he heard that voice. It was Uriel, the only guard who had stayed in the room. Instead of an answer, Castiel turned around and left the parlour, hurrying down the corridor to his own chambers. But of course, Uriel followed him closely, as it was his job to keep an eye on Castiel, to keep him safe. The omega did not know to whom this idea was more humiliating.

Castiel and Uriel had been best friends growing up. They were cousins and about the same age; they had taken the same classes when they were still pups and, most importantly, they had trained together to become warriors of Veenah. Both had plans to become famous knights of the kingdom. Uriel had presented as an alpha when he had been fourteen, and ever since, his determination to exceed in battle had only grown. But Castiel had trained with the same iron determination. After two more years of joining the classes unpresented, he had accepted that he would turn into a beta. He was a bit disappointed to be honest, but since he was the king’s brother, he thought he might still be allowed to make a career in the army, even though he might never be as physically strong as some alphas. Strength was not the only thing that counted in combat, his teacher used to say.

But then everything changed when Castiel presented as omega. He had been seventeen at the time, and no one, including himself, had expected for one moment he would turn out as an omega. In hindsight, it might have been a sign that while his peers had started to need shaving, even the unpresented ones, Castiel had never even the slightest stubble on his face. But usually, omegas presented at a very young age – twelve or thirteen. Betas took longer than anyone else, so when Castiel had not shown any sign of his second gender by the age of seventeen, everyone had assumed he would naturally be a beta. His older brother Raphael as well as his then friend Uriel had often teased him that he would be _just_ a beta. That left little room of imagination on how they thought about him being an _omega_.

To make it worse, Castiel had not only unnoticeably presented as an omega one peaceful morning in his private bedroom – usually, the scent was the first thing to change, lightly at first, getting stronger over days or weeks. And thus, with some sort of warning. But no, Castiel had been in the middle of a sparring class, and there had been nothing subtle about his change. One moment, he had been without a strong personal scent, the next, he was starting a heat with a bunch of young men surrounding him, mostly alphas. It had seemed like Castiel’s scent had suddenly exploded, and slick had run out of his hole.

To this very day, he was grateful that their commander, Anna, had walked in at the exact moment it happened. She had made sure Castiel got out untouched and had accompanied him to his room.

As Castiel had been painful and miserable, suffering through his first heat, he hurt even more because he knew life as he knew it was over.

For the first weeks, Michael had not seemed to know what to make with the new development. No one had expected his youngest brother to be one of the rare male omegas – but after some time, he had started to welcome the idea. An omega in the family was always a useful tool to form alliances. So from one moment to the other, Castiel had come from being the unnoticed fifth child with a potential career in the military – because, what else would there be for a fifth son; it was not like there was enough land to inherit, even Gabriel had to get himself some sort of job – to a bargaining chip for his oldest brother.

Naturally, Castiel had not been allowed to train with the other warriors anymore – instead, he got some new classes to attend, like singing and knitting. Unfortunately, he did not only lack talent, he also had been told by his teacher Naomi, on various occasions, he would never be able to succeed at any omega duties because he had started too late. At least he had learned to fill a cup of tea without spilling any hot water by now.

Castiel did not know if it was because Naomi had told Michael about the poor progress he made in his classes, or because he had not been interested enough in any alliance to give away his most precious tool, but Castiel was glad that he had lived to the age of 25 in his brother’s castle. He might not always have been happy, but at least no one expected him to press out one pup every year, and he managed to hide from Naomi to spend some time with his beloved books quite often. Reading had become his favourite pastime. As a kid, he would have never seen himself as a scholar, but since physical training had been mostly prohibited for him – at least Michael let him still ride his horse and sometimes he managed to talk Balthazar into fencing with him for an hour so he would not get too rusty – because he had been told he needed to be prim and proper, Castiel had gotten a liking for reading. Still, he preferred books about wars and strategies, as much as different cultures, and not those guidebooks about fashion or conversation Naomi tried to give him.

He had even occasionally managed to get his hands on a book about omegas, with a little help from Gabriel. Usually, Castiel was not a fan of those books – probably because they were mostly written by alphas and included all the same stupid claims of how omegas naturally liked to clean and cook, how they were all compliant and needed a firm mate – Castiel did not even want to find out what _that_ meant. By that time, he had usually already burned the book. To sum it up, according to most writers, omegas only seemed to exist to please their alphas. And the books did not contain anything useful for Castiel. Since everyone around him had been somewhat embarrassed by the subject, even his governess Naomi, Castiel had especially wanted to find out more about heats. Maybe his curiosity came from the traumatic first one, surrounded by growling alphas and their suddenly too strong scents. In seven years of research, Castiel had only found one book he thought was not offensive towards omegas – because in all other ones, a heat was described as some mindless state where an omega just wanted to be filled with some knot, anyone’s. By now, Castiel had been through some heats himself, and even though they were still uncomfortable, he had never felt like leaving his bedroom and present to any alpha he could find.

He sometimes worried that even the one book he thought had some scientific approach mentioned the so-called True Heat. A heat usually occurred twice a year, in spring and autumn with most omegas, though it could vary and as well be summer and winter. Castiel’s usually hit every April and September, the last one was just a week ago. But according to his books as well as Naomi, sometimes, a heat could be prompted by a specific alpha. In most cultures, if that happened, an alpha was even in his rights to mate the omega right on the spot, leaving a mark and all. As she had explained this to him, in a rare show of empathy, Naomi had noticed Castiel’s panicked look and assured him that even if he ever showed a reaction like that, no one would ever dare to claim him, as he was the king’s little brother. Still, Castiel had been scared to even breathe around alphas for over a year, fearing he might start to slick any second. It did not help that alphas seemed to constantly joke about how they would make this or that omega _heat up_ , just by looking at them. It was only after he had read _the good book_ that he calmed down. According to Rowena McLeod– author of _An Omega’s Fate_ and, Castiel was sure of that, certainly no alpha – those True Heats happened almost never, and only when an omega felt truly attracted to a certain alpha. On a mischievous sidenote, Ms McLeod wrote that it would not be the worst of fates to get claimed by a strutting alpha who made you leak by just looking at them. Castiel had blushed heavily at those words, as he had on many occasions while reading the book – he had wanted a straight-forward explanation, but sometimes, Rowena McLeod was a little too open for his taste. But at least, she had been the only one to tell him that an omega could – and should! – experience pleasure in the bedroom as well as any alpha. And she had written quite a string of tips that had made his heat more comfortable – be it in the use of certain herbs, or just by encouraging him – well, rather any _omega reader who might by chance get your hands on this book even though it is highly unlikable in this alpha-ruled world_ – to pleasure himself without shame. Naomi certainly would have never proposed _that_ line of action.

“I heard some of them even share their mates, so maybe, it doesn’t matter who you choose anyway. Though your brother is right. You have to mate Dean Winchester, as he will inherit the throne. You know, I once met him, before he went to the battlefield of Purgatory with his army. He might be a great fighter, but I believe that is greatly exaggerated. That he killed Lucifer himself is either a made-up story, or it was sheer luck. He can hardly talk, everything sounds more like a bark. And I very much doubt he has ever learned to read. But you know, those forest people have hardly any books anyway. Not to mention that they are dirty and only eat raw meat with beans. Hardly better than apes, if you ask me.”

Castiel suddenly was sent back to the present. He tried to look like he had not even heard Uriel’s remarks – the last couple of years, he had managed to keep his face as smooth as stone, especially when Uriel was around. Ever since that day of his first heat, Uriel had sneered down on him like he was some abomination, and even though he knew he should be over it by now, Castiel still hurt. Sixteen years of his life, Uriel had been his best friend. They had trained in Anna’s courtyard every day and dreamed about commanding an army together.

But just as much as the constant reminder of their past friendship, Castiel inwardly shuddered at Uriel’s words. He hoped that the alpha only tried to scare him, but it was not the first time he had heard horror stories of the Winchesters. “I know my duty,” Castiel whispered nonetheless, and shut the door right in Uriel’s face. He might have to allow him to follow him around the castle grounds, but he certainly did not need to invite him into his chambers. Let him stay outside, where he would be bored to death. It sometimes made Castiel gloat a little, thinking that Uriel was not that much better off than he himself. Until now. Because Uriel was not the one, who would have to start a new life far away from everything he had ever known.

But he had meant his words just now. He had known for a long time that he would someday have to marry someone he had probably not even met before his wedding day. And a choice did not sound too bad, did it? Even if what Michael and Uriel said was true, even if they were all some wild beasts, one of the three sons had to be at least _decent_ , right? And even if Michael had been clear that he should choose the heir – the _demon knight_ , something whispered in Castiel’s mind – his brother could not order him around while he was in Winchester. Because he would not be there to watch him. Castiel sat on his favourite armchair where he could look out of the window, down to the harbour. He had always loved the sight; it had made him think about adventures and seeing unknown countries ever since he was a little pup.

Now, he would finally have to leave his home, alone. But it did not sound very adventurous to him.

Who knew if they would even treat him well? Maybe they did not even intend to offend him, but--- what if they _did_ eat raw meat and slept on stone floors?

He twitched visibly as he heard a loud knock on his door.

“Come in,” he forced the words out. But unlike he had expected, it was not Michael who came to lecture him some more; it was his favourite brother, Gabriel.

“Hey, Cassie, you look glum. I thought choosing between three princely hunks would be every omega’s dream.”

Castiel shot his brother a dirty look. He might have done more, if he had not been sure that Gabriel did not actual believe his own words.

Gabriel sat a bowl of caramelised fruits on the table – everywhere he went, his brother had some sweets with him.

“Now, don’t look at me like that, I came here to cheer you up.”

“I doubt that sugared pineapple will make me feel better, Gabe.”

“Ah, but you don’t know that before you try it.” Gabriel sat down. “And I wasn’t talking about the delicious treats I brought just for myself, but about the information I might be willing to share.”

Castiel’s ears perked up at that. How could he have been so stupid. Gabriel inherited the function of Ambassador for Veenah – which meant Castiel did not see his favourite brother as often as he would like, and that he was better informed about their allies than anyone else in the palace.

“How… how is Winchester, truly?” Castiel asked. “Are they --- are they really all barbarians, like Michael says?”

Gabriel scoffed. “Well, that depends on what you consider _barbaric_ , I guess.”

Castiel frowned; that was not really an answer.

“Winchester… is a harsh land, in some ways. The climate is not as balanced as here – in summer, it gets really hot, and the winters are ice-cold. You remember how I snuck out with you anytime it snowed when you were just a little pup?” Castiel smiled warmly; those were some of his fondest childhood memories. “Well, I hope you still like the snow, because as much as it happens here one time a year, if we are lucky, snow will be all you see from November to March once you move to Winchester.” Gabriel shivered, but Castiel was not too upset. He did not mind the cold as much as the heat. “And in spring, you can have wonderful warm days, but as soon as the sun is gone, the ground feels like it turned to ice. So I don’t advise any nightly strolls when you arrive next week.

“What else? Well, as everyone knows, they are splendid fighters. All citizens are supposed to know their way around a sword or hunt their own food, even though not everyone is good at it, I guess. But they are a people of war. Their borders have been challenged for hundreds of years – not like us. Since we live by the sea, strangers would have to attack us by boat. And because we are the best at making them… well, it made as good at trade, but soft when it comes to fighting. There is a reason Michael had to form alliances to get rid of Lucifer.”

Castiel looked at him, a little indignant. He had trained to be a fighter – and it had never felt easy, or especially soft, to him. Gabriel looked at him almost pitiful when he added: “Sure, we have capable guards, and we train our warriors for years, but the truth is, Cassie, even most of the teachers have never seen a real war. It’s about more than skill, and there are definitely no clean one-on-one fights in a courtyard. The most interesting thing that happens to most of our soldiers is when they hunt down some fugitives or brigands, who are hardly armed with more than a stick. Until two years ago, most of our so-called warriors had never been on any battle-ground – they had not been prepared for the blood, and the gore, and the chaos. The cries and pleas of their injured, or the hunger. I hear the Winchesters were pretty irritated with them.” Gabriel stared at the piece of pineapple in his hand before he shook his head a little. “Ah, the Winchesters. That is what I wanted to talk to you about, not the fighting skills of our people.”

As Gabriel tried to put his smirk back on, Castiel wondered what his brother might have seen on his journeys. He seemed a lot more understanding of the actual fighting, of what the soldiers went through, than their brother, the king. But before Castiel could ask him about it, or question his own childish fantasies about the life of a warrior, Gabriel had already continued his narration.

“Possibly connected to their war-affine culture is their sense of hygiene, if one would call it that.” Gabriel shivered theatrically once more, and Castiel looked at him with wide eyes – he had always expected that the rumours about the unwashed Winchesters were highly exaggerated. If his brother had come to calm him down, he was doing a horrible job. What he had learned so far was that the Winchesters seemed to be prone to violence, the weather was harsh, and now they probably even stank. Gabriel seemed to have noticed that Castiel was only getting more nervous as he added: “It’s not like they don’t wash, because they do. But… they mostly use simple buckets of lukewarm water and soap to clean up, and the last time I was there, they even asked me to stop taking a bath twice a day. Said it was a waste of water. Can you believe that? They even said I was always welcome to go to one of the many lakes if I wanted to take a swim. Obviously, a bath is usually only taken during the winter months, and even then, not on a daily basis.”

Gabriel looked offended, and Castiel almost laughed. He liked to take a bath, he truly did, but he also knew that it was more a status symbol for nobility than it was necessity when most well-borns in Veenah took several baths a day – even Castiel thought that was a bit much.

“But you know, the lake wasn’t too bad, either. Since everyone goes there to take a swim. I mean, the omegas usually undress at a separate place, but in the middle of the water… everyone meets.”

Castiel blushed deeply. Maybe they did really --- share.

“Gods, Cassie, calm down, it’s not like those lakes are used for any kinds of orgies, you know. I just wanted to say that… nudity is not as much of a deal for them. I think a lot of the rumours about the promiscuous Winchesters have their roots in the fact that they don’t mind taking off their clothes in front of others. It’s just not a big deal to them. Not like here, where everyone almost faints when an omega’s sleeve slides down her shoulder.”

Castiel nodded hesitantly, somewhat relieved. Gabriel often made fun about the prude nature of his own home, and Castiel could see his point. The only people who had ever seen Castiel’s naked form were some servants, which did not seem to bother anyone, and Naomi on some physical exams, and even those had been accompanied by a lot of embarrassment. It should be more natural, but still, Castiel hoped no one would expect him to undress in public in the future. It was just not how he had been raised.

“Where was I? Yes, the bathing sessions. I certainly had to get used to only taking a bath in the morning, but what can you do? Insisting to another one at bedtime seemed to be a bit demanding. Especially because the servants would probably all be in bed at the time… and that is another problem, Cassie. You know, here you have servants for everything… but the Winchesters, they kind of expect you to do everything yourself. They did not even offer me a trained valet or a personal groom. They dress themselves and even put their own saddles on the horses. No surprise that their sense of fashion is kind of… let’s say… simple.”

Castiel nearly snickered as he watched his brother, dressed in a colour scheme of gold, red and green. He himself had always preferred simpler clothes. And he had always thought it was ridiculous that someone was expected to help him get into a simple shirt. So that last statement did not fluster him nearly as much as Gabriel. He sometimes thought it funny how Gabriel yammered about Michael’s insufferable belief of self-importance, while Gabriel was not that much better. He was a lot kinder than their eldest brother, but he could be just as self-absorbed.

Gabriel ranted for a while longer about the Winchesters and their preference for everything _practical_ – a word he made sound like an insult – before he suddenly seemed to remember Castiel.

“But it’s not all bad, Cassie. Their castle might lack the artistic touch of this beautiful place, but it is somehow… cosy and warm, even in winter. During the heat of summer, it stays magically cool. The Winchesters might not be a people of many words, at least most of them, but they are not unfriendly, even if they easily seem harsh to our ears. There don’t like to engage in platitudes, there is always a certain directness in their remarks. Don’t be offended by it, they don’t necessarily mean to insult you. But they won’t beat around the bush, either. And they don’t wrap the truth in soft cotton and flowery words.”

Castiel gulped. It did not necessarily sound like a bad thing, but he suddenly imagined everyone criticising him openly. He would have to move into a new home and needed to learn to interact in a different culture; he already felt like he could use some encouraging words instead of only the harsh truth.

“And one of the best things of all: they have chocolate. And not the kind we sometimes get here, no, they do something with it and it tastes _amazing_. Seriously, the day you arrive, you will have to ask them for a cup of hot chocolate. It will make all your troubles go away.”

Castiel doubted that a simple drink would make him feel better.

“What about… what about the sons of Lord John? Do you know them?” Castiel had meant to ask the question ever since Gabriel came in, but he still feared the answer.

“Sure do, all three of them. Well, I know Sam and Dean, but Adam not so much. You know, he has not seen eighteen winters yet.”

“Eighteen? But … I thought I could… Michael said something about choosing between _three_ sons?”

“In Winchester, one is deemed an adult at the age of seventeen, and thus, he is already of age to take a mate. And the Winchesters are not so hung up on the idea that the omega has to be younger than the alpha.”

Castiel frowned. Even though Adam was considered old enough in Winchester, he was used to the age of twenty-one before mating was legal. He could not think he would be able to make himself marry someone so young.

“But I don’t think Adam would be your taste anyway. He is young and quiet, a little shy even, and spends most of the time helping the healers. Obviously, he likes herbs and brews more than people. He is also a beta, but since John has two older alpha sons, it doesn’t matter much.”

And that was the most important thing for any king, naturally, having an heir – Castiel already feared he would not be able to give birth to an alpha. He was surprised that John had even suggested he mated a beta, though. Omegas were rare, and almost always, they were mated to alphas. Apart from being young, Adam did not sound too bad.

“And of course, _Michael_ would never forgive you if you chose Adam… because of his unusual birth.” Castiel opened his mouth to ask a question, but Gabriel did not give him a chance. “You should never bring that up in the Winchester kingdom, but there is a reason why Michael only refers to him as the _bastard_.”

Castiel blinked, but Gabriel just went on.

“Then there is Sammy, of course. A real cutie pie. He is trained at fighting, and he is great at it when he has to be, but he usually prefers his readings. A real book worm that one. And for his manners, he comes across more like a beta than an alpha. Seriously, if he didn’t have that strong scent, and the ridiculous high built, anyone would take him for a beta. Still, he is highly respected. He joins the Council and his vote is as valued as that of his elder brother.”

Castiel did not mention that a lot of people thought the same about Gabriel; that he seemed more like a beta than an alpha. He thought Sam sounded even better than Adam. Maybe his fate was not too bad at all. He could see himself with a scholar; they might even discuss books on a quiet night and maybe he could help his mate advice the Council.

“Then there is Dean, of course. You certainly know all about the Great Warrior, the Hunter, or – like he is called in these lands – the Demon Knight. Whatever you call him, it is all true. He is a great fighter, and a hothead – of the punch first ask questions later kind. If he sets his mind on something, he finds a way to do it. And of course, he is the heir.”

There was a long pause, then Castiel mumbled: “Alpha Samuel does not sound that bad…”

“What? Sammy? No.” There was a wide smirk on Gabriel’s face. “I mean, if I had ever noticed he is even slightly interested in alphas, I might have tried my luck myself, but he is not for you. Too boring. I mean, for someone like me, _boring_ might be a good thing, but you…” Instead of finishing the sentence, Gabriel just shook his head.

To Castiel, _boring_ sounded wonderful.

“I think you would be better off with Dean-o. You need someone who knows how to have some fun.”

“Fun? Like hunting? Killing?” Castiel might have prepared to become a soldier in the past, but that did not mean he saw any pleasure in ending someone’s life.

“Oh, that’s not all there is to Dean-o. He knows how to have a good time. He’s quite an omeg… I mean, he appreciates the good things in life, simple things, you know.”

Castiel just glared at his brother. He was not so naïve not to guess that Gabriel had almost described Alpha Dean as an _omega’s man_ – which did not exactly make him look any better to Castiel.

“What about his scars?” Castiel could have bitten his tongue off. He had not wanted to ask that question – he did not think it mattered how anyone looked.

“Scars?”

“I heard rumours… Uriel once said he has a lot of battle scars, especially on his face. He mentioned it looks really… awful.”

“Oh, that! Yeah … absolutely. I mean, he looks _horrible_. Everyone says so. You should hear the servants talk about him! But you’ll see for yourself.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother; his tone had been too light for that kind of answer. But before he could ask another question, Gabriel suddenly grabbed his empty bowl and stood. “And a piece of advice, little brother: I would not give much about what Uriel says. Like most of our noble king’s guard, he does not agree with the ways the Winchesters lead their army. For example, that they allow women to join, and omegas.” Castiel’s eyes widened a little; he had heard that there were female warriors in other countries, but omegas as well? “Anyways, Cassie, we both need to start packing. We’ll leave in only a few days. And you’ll want to bring everything important with you. Who knows when you will ever get back here.”

Those last words might have sounded more depressing to Castiel, if not for one tiny detail. “You’ll come with me?”

“Sure. Who better to introduce you to your new husband? Whichever one you are going to choose. And by the way, it _will_ be your choice, Cassie.” The alpha suddenly looked uncharacteristically serious. “No matter what I say, or what Michael wants, _you_ decide whom you want to marry.”

When Gabriel left, Castiel was in a slightly better mood. Gabriel would accompany him, so he had at least one familiar face around – and as much as he liked to tease Castiel, he would never let anyone disrespect him.

Winchester had sounded a lot more agreeable when Gabriel had talked about the place than what Michael and Uriel had had to offer about the people. Moreover, Castiel would be allowed to make a choice – and Alpha Samuel had not sounded too awful.

And most importantly, _Michael_ would be staying at home – so he could not force Castiel to marry the heir to the throne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning for those of you who look forward to all three Winchesters courting Cas: It will not happen like that. Things will go wrong. Next chapter, we’ll meet Dean (who is not responsible for things going wrong). ;)
> 
> I already finished writing this story and will post updates at least once a week.  
>  As always: English is not my first language, so please forgive me my mistakes.
> 
> And don’t forget: Comments and kudos always make me smile like an idiot! :-)


	2. The Ambush

**Chapter TWO: The Ambush**

 

He rushed through the palace gates with heavy yet quick steps; still sweaty and dirty after the long ride. Dean felt tired, but also strangely invigorated. For the first time in weeks, he even forgot to worry about Abaddon, about how they had not been able to find her. Benny, who currently followed him through the hall, had tried to divert him from his obsession for a while. His brother at arms had tried to reason that there was not much she could do to them any longer. She had no power, no army to back her up. And now, Dean was finally ready to forget about her. He had not been home in months, and he looked forward to some amenities the battlefield could not provide. Like a real bed. Or easy access to warm water. He also looked forward to seeing his brothers again. He and Sammy had always been close, and recently, the two brothers had even strengthened their relationship with Adam, who was over ten years younger than Dean, and whom he only had known for a few years.

Exactly three years ago, a little scandal had shaken up the Winchester household. The official version was that, many years after his beloved first mate had passed away, Lord John had found himself infatuated with a widowed omega who already had a thirteen-year-old boy. He had then married her, but sadly, she had passed away only weeks after the small wedding. Her son, Adam, naturally still lived with Lord John as his adopted child.

Dean snorted at the thought, and Benny, who was still walking next to him, looked at him in surprise. “Aren’t you happy to be home, brother? I certainly look forward to a long bath.” Then his fellow soldier clapped Dean on the shoulder and took a different direction. As he continued his way to his personal chambers, Dean waved at various voices who welcomed him back. It truly felt good to be home again.

The thing that made the story about John’s second wife so interesting – and seemed obvious to everyone – was that Adam looked very much like John. Their father had confessed to Sam and Dean from the beginning that he had had a short affair with Adam’s mother, Kate Milligan, but had not known that it had resulted in a pregnancy. It was nearly fourteen years later that he had seen her again – by chance and nothing else – and had found out about the boy. She had been already sick at the time, but he had married her nonetheless, to give their son a legal place in life. The one he deserved.

The first year had not been easy, for anyone. Adam had lost his mother and met his previously absent father practically at the same time. But the beta was not the only one who had needed to get used to the sudden change in their family bonds. Dean was willing to admit that he had been angry with his father for never knowing, never caring, about his son before. Especially since John had insisted, basically since the day he presented, that Dean needed to chew whistler’s bark every night, so there would be no _accidents_ that could disrupt the succession of the throne. After Dean had met his little brother, he was even more careful to never get anyone pregnant, so there would be no fatherless children wandering around without him even knowing about it.

But in all honesty, Dean had also been jealous of Adam; even Sam had seemed a little envious. Their father always showed a gentleness toward their little brother that neither Sam nor Dean had ever experienced. John usually told Dean about his responsibilities and duties on a daily basis – but he hardly ever said _well done_ after he had found a solution to any difficult problem. He certainly would not have done so just for keeping in the saddle through a mild galop, like he did with Adam. Dean loved his father, and he knew that his father loved all his sons in return – but sometimes, it might not have hurt to hear him say so. Dean chuckled at his own thoughts as he ran up the stairs. He started to sound like Sammy. His little giant of a brother had had an even harder time with his father. Sam had always wanted to be a scholar and not a fighter – and his father had never shown much appreciation for his preference. He thought it was the duty of the leaders of a country to be out on the field in every fight, and Dean had come to share that opinion. But Sam had made him – and eventually even his father – see that it was just as important to have someone who knew everything about the economy of their own as well as other countries, about their trade deals and peace treaties. Someone who would rather try to talk things out with their enemies, and not mindlessly answer violence with violence. Bobby had been a great help to mediate between father and son at the time.

“My Lord!”

Dean did not turn around to the urgent voice. Even though he had never been a fan of titles, and most of his soldiers simply referred to him as _Alpha_ if they felt the need to be formal, Dean was pretty sure someone was trying to get _his_ attention. But for heaven’s sake, he had just arrived. He wanted to wash up, dress in clean clothes, and, hopefully, he would have a tankard of cold beer in his hands before anyone started to my-lord him again.

“My Lord, please!”

Ugh. Dean finally recognised the voice. He accelerated his steps, but so did the man behind him.

“Dean! Wait up!”

Dean sighed, and stopped. Garth and he were friends, but the lanky beta usually refused to talk to Dean by his given name when the messenger made any official errands. The fact that he did right now only meant he probably had something important so say.

“Your father wants to see you, my lord. In the Council Hall.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the title before he turned around. “Now? I believe he can wait until I don’t smell like the gutter anymore.”

But Garth shook his head vigorously. “No. We heard you and your men arrive a minute ago, and Lord John specifically told me to get you and bring you to him _right away_.”

From Garth’s tone, Dean knew there would be no chance in arguing. The beta was more than a little afraid of his father, and as much as he was not capable to force Dean with sheer strength, he would surely find a way to get him to the Council Room without any delay. Probably by using his puppy eyes. So Dean just sighed, rubbed a hand over his dusty face and nodded. Garth looked instantly relieved. When he was sure he would not have to do any more persuasion, he suddenly threw his arms around Dean and hugged him a little bit tighter and more than a little bit longer than Dean was truly comfortable with.

“We’re all so happy you are finally back, Dean. Congratulations on your victory over Lucifer and his demon army. Everyone only talks about you and your Hunters these days.”

 

 

A few moments later, Dean arrived in the Council Room where his father already seemed to wait for him impatiently – really, it could not have been more than five minutes since he had sent Garth to get him – but Bobby, his father’s most loyal adviser, looked a lot more friendly. Sam hugged him before he was even through the door – less uncomfortably than Garth a minute earlier – and to Dean’s surprise, Adam was present as well. After short hesitation, the young beta rose from his chair and let Dean embrace him as well.

“What took you so long?” were, of course, his father’s first words. His tone was rough, almost accusing, not worried. “We had expected you days ago.”

Bobby scoffed. “Give him a break, John. The poor boy has been on the field for months now. I’m sure he would have been back earlier if he could. Maybe you should instead congratulate him for managing to defeat Lucifer.”

John looked at Bobby instead of Dean, a little irritated. “I never doubted he would overthrow Lucifer and his rebels.”

Out of any other man’s mouth, those words might have sounded supportive – but John only seemed to believe it was another almost trivial responsibility Dean had to take on, and not a great achievement. The young alpha sighed and let himself fall onto the next chair. John finally turned towards him and looked undecided for a moment, like he was desperately trying to think about something nice to say. Dean quickly glanced at Sam, who only shrugged. They knew their father.

“Just tell me, dad,” Dean drawled, ignoring any formality in their small circle of friends and family. “What is so urgent that I could not have even changed my clothes?”

Adam wrinkled his nose ostentatiously and mumbled: “We should have really allowed him to clean up a bit.”

When Dean tried to shoot him a dirty look, Adam just smirked. Dean’s lips twitched as well. He was not offended, he knew he smelled, and he liked that Adam was comfortable enough by now to tease his brothers.

But his father’s next words ripped him out of his amusement: “You are going to get married, my son.”

“Huh?”

“Well, at least one of us is,” Sam added.

Dean looked at his brother, who did not seem to make much more sense than his father.

“What I meant to say is, Michael of Veenah has offered me his youngest brother’s hand in marriage. To deepen our bond after we have worked together so well in a shared attempt to defeat Lucifer.”

“Yeah, right, _worked together_ ,” Dean snapped. “More like Michael let us do the dirty work for him.”

His father shot Dean a glare, but he would not apologise for his remark. He and his men had fought against Lucifer almost single-handedly while Michael had safely waited at home and took half the credit. John chose to ignore his son, but Dean was sure he silently agreed with him.

“Castiel is an omega and too young to be bartered away to an old man like me. While you, my sons, are all of age.” He looked at all his sons successively, but his eyes stayed a lot longer on Dean. It was not the first time John had brought up the subject of marriage in the past year. “So, we decided that Castiel would come and visit. And after six weeks, he may decide which one of you he wants to take as his mate.”

Dean looked quickly at Sam – he did not seem at all surprised, and neither did Adam, so they must have known about this plan for a while.

“I expect all three of you to be on your best behaviour, so the omega prince will be able to make a founded decision.”

“But how should he do that if I’m on my _best behaviour_? Shouldn’t I rather be my usual self?”

Everyone in the room glared at Dean, only Adam seemed amused.

“This is not a joke, Dean. Veenah is a land full of riches and old knowledge. A good relationship will benefit both parties. I expect you to treat Castiel with respect.”

Dean almost let out a growl. Of course he would treat the omega with respect – what did his father think of him?

“When will he arrive?”

“Tomorrow. Probably.”

“ _Tomorrow_?”

“Yes. I departed from Veenah ten days ago and agreed with Michael that his brother would follow in less than a week. Without a carriage and much luggage, the journey should take about five days. Maybe longer if they don’t all ride on horseback.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his forehead. He had expected that, after coming back home, he would spend a week or two with some pretty women, beer and long sleep-ins. But that was probably not the kind of best behaviour his father was thinking about.

“You see why I did not want to delay our meeting, boy. I wanted to make sure you had at least some time to think about your courtship. Now we will leave you alone to take care of that terrible stench you’re giving off.” John walked towards Dean who stood hurriedly. His father laid a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “It’s good to have you back, son.” But before Dean could feel grateful for the rare warm words, John added: “It’s time you settle down. And I would feel a lot better to give over the throne once the heritage is secure.”

A moment later, John left the room, followed by Bobby and Adam. Dean groaned and fell onto the chair again. He heard Sam huff out.

“I guess that’s not how you expected your welcome party to go, huh?”

At least Sam found something amusing about the situation.

“What do you make of it?”

“Well, I think Dad is right. A marriage between our houses will do us both good. We have new treaty agreements in the working, and our friendly relationship will be cemented with a union like that.”

“But what do you really think about having an omega here who will test us for weeks and then gets to choose which one of us he wants to marry?”

Sam shrugged. “Seems only fair to the omega. You know as much as I that dad will never force an omega into a marriage, so this seems a perfect solution. After all, there are three of us, but only one of him. And he is the one who has to move to a strange land; so he should at least be allowed to choose whom he will be mated to.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if he chose you?”

Suddenly, Sam’s lips formed a tight line. Dean instantly regretted asking – he knew his brother already had his eyes on one of his Hunters. Dean liked her, and he hoped his father would sometime agree to their marriage. But he also knew that would not happen as long as Dean was not married to someone --- _important_. If Dean had a royal heir, it would probably be of no consequence if Sam married a mere soldier. Dean sighed again. His father had talked to him about getting married countless times by now, and Dean knew he had a point. He would be thirty in a few weeks – that was pretty old for an heir of the throne to still be unmated. He needed to find someone to start a family with – Dean even looked forward to having his own kids, even though he sometimes dreaded he would end up as tough on them as his father had been on his sons. But he just had never met anyone he had believed he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He did not even expect something as sentimental as love, but someone he _liked_ would be a start. Someone he looked forward to seeing every day.

“You know what he looks like?” Dean suddenly asked, and Sam had that exasperated look on his face that never failed to annoy him.

“No, Dean, I don’t. And it should not matter. You know, you marry more than a pretty appearance.”

“Still wouldn’t hurt,” Dean mumbled. “If I have to share my bed with only one person for the rest of my life, I wouldn’t mind if I find him at least attractive.”

“Looks are not the only thing that make a person attractive, Dean. As an omega of the royal family of Veenah, I am sure he has immaculate social skills, as he will have been prepared for his role as a leader’s mate since a very young age. And he is probably well versed in the fine arts. Their education usually includes painting as much as piano classes and singing.”

Dean shuddered in horror. He would rather have a mate he could spar with than someone who suddenly sang classical music to him. Sam seemed to notice his lack of enthusiasm.

“But he might also have a knowledge of history and the Great Wars – as Veenah has one of the biggest libraries and encourages their omegas to educate themselves. At least the noble ones.”

Sam let out a little growl at the end, and Dean smiled softly. He had almost forgotten that Sam disliked Veenah as much as he did. It might be a prosperous kingdom, but they had some very outmoded ideas. Omegas were usually not allowed in any useful profession; they were to bear children and nothing else. It had led to some dangerous situations when Dean had his army work with Michael’s. The Veenahians did not believe that omegas should be allowed to wield weapons – they had been almost furious that Dean had some of them with him; like women would not be bad enough. It had been just one of the many reasons why Dean had a hard time to respect them. He might have not been overly friendly to their commanders, as much as he had tried to be more patient with the soldiers, who were usually not at fault for their leaders´ mistakes.

Of course, other than their behaviour towards his men and women, a lot of Dean´s irritation had originated from the fact that no one with royal blood had come to help them. By Winchester standards, it was shameful; to let others fight for you. It was not always necessary for the king or queen to show up personally – but some member of the royal family should share the fate of the soldiers.

“Dean?”

He looked up at Sammy who seemed to have tried to get his attention for a while. Only then did he notice that he had been growling lowly. “Go to your chambers. I’ll send someone with food and hot water.” He smiled. “And burn your clothes. You know, you reek.”

Dean just rolled his eyes.

 

 

The next day, Dean woke up in his wonderful soft bed – goddess, how he had missed a real bed. He drew the curtains to the side and could see from the position of the sun that it must be almost noon. He didn’t care. Last night, his father had held a feast in honour of his army’s return – the castle kitchen’s food, he had missed as much as a real bed – and Dean had ended the night by visiting a cavalier in her bedroom. Jamie usually welcomed him – and was not too shy to send him away when she didn’t want his company. He liked their arrangement, liked her and her vivacious smile. But he never stayed the night, and she never asked him to. However, they had felt both a little sad when Dean told her this was probably the last time they would lie together.

He found a bucket of water, soap and a washcloth as well as fresh clothes on the table and cleaned up quickly. The water was warmer than the one in the rivers he had to use over the last months. Another benefit of palace life. He considered shaving for a moment, but he just felt too lazy for it right now.

While he was still contemplating where he would get his first mug of strong coffee, he suddenly heard a commotion outside.  Dean closed his eyes for a moment and let out a heartfelt groan; he had almost forgotten about the omega. Another look to his clothes told him the servants had brought something a little fancier than he usually liked to wear. Of course, his father had said the delegation of Veenah might arrive today. Dean had just hoped they would not be in such a hurry. He rushed to the window, but what he saw outside was not what he had expected. There was a carriage, yes, but it was pulled only by one horse instead of two; the second strap was empty – Dean was instantly angry at whoever let the poor animal do the work alone – and there was only one other horse in the courtyard, with one lone rider. Even if he was not dressed in his usual ridiculous bright colours, Dean would have recognised Gabriel anywhere. Even with the horrified look on his face that made him appear ten years older than his usual smirk did.

Something wasn’t right.

 

>>><<< 

 

Castiel sat in his carriage and kneaded his hands nervously, like he had done for three days now. He knew it did not really help to fret the whole way, but he simply could not deflect himself. He had tried to read, but his mind would just start to wander at every other paragraph. He had tried to look out the window and enjoy the landscape – but with every tree or rock, he would simply start to think about his new home again. Would there also be this plant or that animal in Winchester? He had tried to persuade his guards to allow him to ride on a horse for a while – he felt silly, being the only person in the carriage – but even Gabriel had insisted it would be safer. Uriel, who had been ordered to accompany the party, much to Castiel’s dismay, had even argued that Castiel would only slow them down on horseback. Like he could be slower than a carriage!

At least he was seated in the fastest one they had – most of their luggage would probably arrive a few days after them.

He played with the dagger on his belt, which was mostly covered by his cloak. He did not want Uriel to joke about his weapon as well. It had been a gift from Anna to his 21st birthday. She had given it to him in secrecy, and Castiel had cried, so moved had he been. It was good to know that his former teacher had not forgotten about his ambition, or his skills. She even sometimes met with him, when he was out with Balthasar, to spar a little with them. Balthasar was the overseer of the royal stables and had been assigned as Castiel’s riding teacher. The omega had long ago found out that Balthasar regularly stole little jewels from Michael’s saddlery. Considering how Michael talked down to the man, Castiel could not blame him – but he had used the information to blackmail him to ride out with Castiel for hours and even sometimes fence with him. Balthasar had been surprisingly good with a dagger. And after some time, Castiel liked to think, they had even become friends. He would sure miss him. At least Balthasar would not doubt his riding skills. He would probably even agree that it would distract him from his worries.

The only good moments of their journey were in the evenings, when they stopped at an inn for the night, and Gabriel kept him company during dinner. His big brother joked and teased until Castiel would be able to eat a few bites – eating had been hard during the last week. Ever since Michael had told him the details of his strange engagement, he had been too anxious to swallow much down. Of course, his oldest brother had given him a lot of advice on how he should behave once he was in Winchester, and again, had urged him to choose the heir. _Think about it, Castiel, my nephew might sit on the throne one day._ Because, of course, it would be _Michael’s nephew_ , and not _Castiel’s child_. No matter what his brother said, Castiel still shivered at the thought of the _Demon Knight_. He had asked around a little, mostly had let Balthasar do the work for him since he could hardly talk to commoners, and had found out that everyone who had personally fought beside Dean Winchester highly respected him as a fighter. No one of the soldiers Michael had sent out with Dean seemed to believe that luck had anything to do with his victory over Lucifer. But they all were a little wary of him as well, almost scared. Dean could obviously be rough, and he had rebuked some of the Veenahian fighters on various occasions. He obviously did not hold back with his opinions.

The only good thing Castiel would say for Dean Winchester so far was that he allowed omegas in his army. That piece of information still baffled Castiel, but Gabriel did not find the topic quite as fascinating and had offered no more insight. But Castiel still wondered how this would even work – for example, what happened when an omega went into heat? He even started to assume that maybe that was the actual reason omegas accompanied the soldiers; for --- entertainment. Michael´s warriors sometimes had women with them, as some form of diversion, or so he had heard. But Castiel did not want to impute anything until he had more information. And, who knew, maybe, if he had a fifth son one day, who happened to be an omega and wanted to join the army --- at least his kid might have a different option than Castiel had. Of course, that line of thinking made Castiel feel sick with nerves again – to think he might have _five_ children. Probably even with Alpha Dean. Castiel tried to stay nonbiased until he arrived in Winchester, he truly did, but he just could not imagine choosing someone who could scare the toughest of the Veenahian soldiers.

Since he did not want to marry a child either, Castiel still thought that Samuel Winchester sounded like his best option, no matter what Gabriel said. But he was not absolutely sure he would dare to act against Michael’s wishes. And then there was another thing: John Winchester might have said that it was _Castiel’s_ decision, but what would he do if Samuel told him he didn’t want him?

Castiel rubbed a hand over his eyes and tried to get a grip on his nerves. It only kept getting worse. He just wanted to open the window and yell out that he would ride for an hour or two – in an all demanding voice, ignoring Uriel – when the carriage came to an abrupt halt.

Castiel fell forwards and heard yelling. A cry of pain, or so he thought. Then another one. Before he could grab the door himself, it was torn open, almost breaking out of the frame. Before he knew what happened, strong and rough hands took him, pulled him out and gave him over to someone on a horse. He was pushed down, though he tried to struggle. But he had no chance against the strong arms of his abductor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uriel and two more of his guards lying on the ground, seemingly dead.

Castiel looked up and saw Gabriel fighting with two attackers; and there was a broken tree on the road. But then the omega could not see anything anymore as someone pulled a piece of cloth over his head.

“Cassie! No! Let him go!”

But no one listened to Gabriel and Castiel could feel the horse under him starting to move.

 

 

It might have been ten minutes, or ten hours, Castiel could not say. He was still pressed down on the horse and no matter how much he struggled, he could not get away. Twice, he had tried to let himself fall to the ground, no matter how fast they were galloping, but that had not worked out either, and the grip on him only tightened.

But then, the horse suddenly stopped. The bag was pulled off his head and Castiel blinked at the sudden sunlight. He was pushed to the ground and sat up, trying to hide his dagger under his coat at the same time.

“Look what we have here,” a female voice drawled. “The precious omega prince.”

Castiel looked around, and was surprised that there seemed only two people present; he had thought there would be a lot more. A whole gang of bandits. But maybe the others lay dead, next to Uriel and his other guards. They must have taken some with them to the Other Land. Castiel felt a painful pang at the thought of his deceased kinsmen. Even Uriel.

The rider who had brought him here stayed still on his horse behind Castiel, while a woman was getting off her own mare and crouched down next to Castiel.

“Who are you?” Thankfully, his voice did not show his fear.

“Don’t you recognise me, omega? And I thought the Veenahians told their children cautionary tales about me?”

Castiel looked closer. The long red hair. Beautiful but cold features, with a sharp smile. His eyes lingered a moment on the black leather clothes and the red mark on her left shoulder.

“Abaddon?”

Her disconcerting smile grew wider. “Good boy.”

Lucifer’s First Commander. This could not be good. Not that Castiel had expected otherwise.

“What do you want?”

“What, indeed? I want my old master back, and my place at his right. But I guess I can’t have that, can I? But what I _can_ have… is revenge. You know how surprised I was to hear that the Winchesters and Veenah decided to celebrate their alliance with a wedding? Not to mention that you would have to come through this little place, that has come to be my new home. My _exile_. And then I thought why not have one last little pleasure in my life? Since there is no other place for me in this world.”

“You could have surrendered. Asked for mercy.”

She laughed. A sound that echoed eerily in the meadow. “And you think your brother would have granted me that? Or that I would ever have fallen to my knees before him?” She scoffed. “But Dean would have probably cut my head off and dumped my body in the sea before I would have been able to wave a little white flag anyway.” She stroked a hand over Castiel’s face. It took a lot of restraint not to shrink back. The omega did not know what was worse, her alpha stench or the touch itself. “But now I have his little omega.”

“I’m not… _his_. I’m not promised to Dean Winchester. I’m to marry the youngest brother, Adam.”

Abaddon looked at him like she tried to figure out if he was telling the truth, while Castiel tried to look like he absolutely was. Then she shrugged.

“It does not really matter. You have almost crossed the border to Winchester country – and you got attacked. I’m sure your brother will be very disappointed. He´ll possibly be angry enough to put a halt on your alliance. I have heard all about your eldest brother – he has a temper, even if most people can’t see it, and he likes to blame others for his own mistakes. And it sure was a mistake to send such a small party to Winchester. All your men are dead, I fear.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Castiel knew that this time he did not manage to keep the fear out of his voice. He gripped the hilt of his dagger like a lifeline. If he waited for the right moment, he might have a chance.

“Well, sweetheart, I am going to kill you. Then I’m going to cut you to pieces – not your head though, they need to be able to recognise you. And my friend here,” she tipped her head in the direction of the other man who now stood behind her in silence, startling Castiel a little because he had not noticed him move, “will bring your … body parts over the border. So that everyone might assume your tragic demise happened in Winchester.”

“Then why did you not wait and attack us there? It would have looked more believable.” Castiel asked, mostly to gain time. He did not care at all for this lunatic’s plan. He only cared to find a way out of this … mess.

“Oh, I’m not so stupid. This was already a risk – but I don’t think this ambush would have worked behind the borders. Too many guards. And unlike _your_ kinsmen, the Winchesters know how to track someone down. But here, by the time they find your body, I will be safely hidden again, enjoying the spectacle from afar.”

Suddenly, Castiel turned to the man behind Abaddon. “This sounds very dangerous for you. Maybe you should reconsider. My family will pay you a small fortune if you bring me home safely.”

The man did not react in any way, and Abaddon laughed. “I have paid him and his family a handsome fee already. I saved his little daughter’s life. And now he owes me his. That’s the virtue of honourable people, they are so … _predictable_.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. It sounded like a suicide mission. He wondered if he could still argue with the man, but suddenly, Abaddon gripped his jaw, demonstrating more strength than she looked like, so he could not have talked even if he knew what to say.

“Enough now. You are prettier than my people give you credit for, I have to admit. If I had more time, I might have enjoyed your company a little.” She suddenly had a hand on Castiel’s thigh and squeezed, hard. Castiel let out a panicked yelp, which only seemed to amuse her. “Oh, you Veenahians. Lucifer was right. You are all so prude.” Then suddenly, she held a knife in the hand she had just gripped his thigh with. “But, like I said, no time to teach you about the pleasures of the flesh.”

Castiel knew this was his only chance – and he knew his only trump card was the element of surprise. He did not believe for a moment that he would have a chance against Abaddon in an honest fight. But right now, when she seemed to think he was some defenceless omega in need, he had a chance.

And then luck also seemed to pick his side. From the forest behind them came a strange sound, like a growl or a whine, and a swarm of birds flew off to the skies.

Abaddon was distracted for a moment, not even a second, but her eyes flickered to the side. It gave Castiel the one moment he needed to pull out his own knife – and ram it into Abaddon’s stomach without hesitating. He pushed a foot against her chest so she would fall backwards. She let out an angry snarl that turned into a pained whine, but Castiel ignored her and stood quickly. He obviously had caught her deep enough that she could not raise from the ground as well. But Abaddon’s man turned to Castiel, a little hesitantly, and prepared an attack. Castiel did not give him the time to take the first swing as he already had his elbow in his opponent´s face like Anna had taught him so many years ago. He rammed the bloody dagger in the man’s throat, feeling a little guilty as he did so. Before he could even make a sound, his body fell to the ground.

Castiel tried to run to the two horses, but they shied away from him. Battle horses, he thought, trained to follow only one master. Probably. Castiel had not time to find out. He needed to leave this place as quickly as possible. While he was trying to figure out which direction they had come from, he heard a clacking sound and turned around, hoping his guards, or better yet Gabriel, had found him and came to his rescue. But when he held a hand up to shield his eyes from the direct sun, he could make out two horses riding toward him from afar, and the men on them were wearing black leather like Abaddon’s. He looked quickly to the ground where the woman still lied motionless. But he did not know whether he had really killed Lucifer’s old Commander – and even if he did, it would not help him in an argument with her followers. So he took the only route that seemed somewhat promising – towards the hillslope into the forest, where the copse was so tight, at least no one would be able to follow him on horseback. He just needed to get a good head start.

He heard an angry yell, but he did not turn around to see where it had come from.

 

 

Castiel ran, crawled and stumbled through the forest for hours. Once it was completely dark, he finally stopped to take a break. He would not be able to move forwards like this anyway.

As it got colder and colder, he remembered what Gabriel had said about the chilly nights in Winchester in this time of year. Castiel shuddered. He had also heard of dangerous beasts – in Veenah, there was hardly any kind of animal that would attack a human. But here, he had heard of some dangerous creatures, and he could not say how much of those stories were true.

At least he survived the first night. Castiel still did not know where he was, but he tried to follow one direction. As he walked through the rough terrain, he told himself over and over again, that at some point he would _have_ to arrive at a small town. And then, maybe, someone would be able to help him. Castiel wished he had paid closer attention to the geography of Winchester, and the surrounding counts. He could only guess that he was still on No Man’s Land; and he hoped his way would lead him to Winchester eventually, and not to the county of Lady Lilith or Duke Crowley. They were not exactly allies of Michael.

And someone might even look for him by now – maybe Gabriel would wait just behind the next tree.

But as much as he had started out in a relatively optimistic mood, by the third day, when he was famished and tired and hurt all over, he wondered if he would ever see another human again.

 


	3. The Hunter

**Chapter THREE: The Hunter**

 

Castiel had spent a mentionable amount of his life, from the age of six to sixteen, in constant training to become a soldier one day. Which meant that now, even though he was a royal omega – and those usually spent more time learning how to wield a needle than a sword – he still had some skills at fighting off an opponent. Even more important at the moment was that he was physically fit because he still spent hours riding out or fencing with Balthasar on some lonely meadow, where no one could see them. But all his training had never prepared him for being alone in a deep, never-ending forest with nothing but dark shadows and eerie sounds to keep him company. And things started to look grim. He had not eaten in nearly five days. A few times, he had attempted to catch something that looked like a ferret, but it had been too fast for him. Unfortunately, Castiel had never learned how to hunt properly – especially not armed only with a knife and his own two legs. Michael and the other nobles in Veenah usually hunted on horseback, with dogs to run down their prey for them. Even if an omega had ever been invited to those occasions, it would probably not have helped Castiel right now. Not to mention that he would not know what to do with it even if he did catch some small animal – because he could not imagine eating it raw. Unfortunately, he had not yet managed to make a fire; with no glimstones and nothing but damp wood around, it seemed impossible to manage. Castiel did not dare to eat anything else either – he did not know any of the few fruits and berries he found; maybe they were all poisonous. Or maybe none of them were, and he starved to death in the middle of a forest full of eatable bark and vegetables. But he was not yet so desperate to take that risk.

But still, Castiel imagined that his imminent death was getting more and more probable, and he tried to avoid thinking about it. Which was not easy – his feet hurt with every step, even more than his legs and back, constantly reminding him of his dire situation. To make it worse, he hardly slept at night, no matter how tired he was, because the cold ground seemed to freeze his whole body. And then there were the sounds. After sunset, there started a growling and whining that made him think of monster tales he had heard as a child. Once, he even thought he saw the figure of a huge bear in the moonlight. Fortunately, it had been far away, and maybe he had even just imagined it.

As he stumbled forwards, Castiel cursed himself, for about the hundredth time, because he could not figure out where he was. After the first hours of running through the woods blindly, scared that Abaddon or one of her followers were still after him, Castiel had finally found a brook, and had decided that he would just follow it downstream until he would come across some village, or maybe even just a miller. He still thought this idea had not been the worst he could have come up with – it guaranteed that he would not run out of water, which was more important than food anyway, and he would not walk in circles – but he had not expected that it would take so long until he found some people. And by now he was not even sure how much that would help him anyway. He did not exactly look like a royal prince anymore – his clothes were dirty and torn, his hair completely rumpled, and he had scratches on his arms and legs from some bushes – and neither did he have any money. There was just the small signet ring on his hand, but after he had spent some scary days in the forest, Castiel was not sure that he would not more likely run across some bandits who just took it off his dead body and then dumped him in the river.

And of course, there was the possibility that Abaddon was still searching for him.

No matter how desolate his situation seemed to be, Castiel still followed the stream with iron determination. Just as he was about to take a break, which he needed more and more often, the brook suddenly led him out of the thick lines of trees and onto a bright clearing. The omega sighed in relief. Sunlight. He felt like he had not seen that miracle for months. His rushed forwards with newfound strength, and when he stepped out into the bright meadow, he closed his eyes for a moment and turned to the sun, revelling in its warmth. The cold had become one of his greatest enemies. It might be relatively warm during the day, even amidst the shade of the trees, but the nights had been brutally cold, and Castiel had nothing to cover his body with as he had to rest on the freezing ground. After last night, Castiel had feared he would never warm up again; his teeth had clattered all day, and his skin had turned an unhealthy shade of blueish white. When he looked ahead and noticed that the brook would soon lead into the forest again, Castiel decided that he would rest until he had warmed up completely. He sat down on a stone in direct sunlight. He needed to stop freezing for a while – or he might not survive another night.

Exhausted as he was, Castiel nearly dozed off, but then he was suddenly ripped out of his calm.

He heard a loud panting noise and a deep rumble, followed by another.

Castiel looked up and saw what he had not noticed in his bliss before. He was not alone. There was a group of animals, big animals, on the meadow and they all seemed to be staring in his direction. They looked a little like cows, but infinitely more menacing with their big horns and chunky build. Castiel remembered a drawing he had once seen in a book – wisent, he thought they were called. He did not remember what they ate, but they sure looked at him like he would make a nice meal. Or maybe they were just territorial and didn’t like intruders on their nice and warm clearing. Castiel tried to stay calm, but he knew he had to abandon any hope of a long break in the sun and started to walk slowly forwards. Maybe, if they were indeed vegetarians, the animals would just let him leave. He did not want to turn back around, however. What would he do then? Follow the stream back upwards? It would at least take five more days, probably more, to get back to where he had started – and he was pretty sure he would not survive that long. Not without food or warm clothes. His only chance was to keep going. Forwards. He deliberately did not look at the animals, which was hard because the panting just seemed to get louder and he thought he heard something that sounded like sneezing – but infinitely scarier. Probably a warning.  

Then he realised that his direct route was blocked by another group of those animals, that had been halfway hidden by the tall grass, and he came to an abrupt halt. There were three calves. No way would he be allowed to walk past them – so Castiel was not surprised when he heard that the wheezing sound was getting louder. But they had not yet attacked. Would they let him turn around? Or would they suddenly decide he looked good enough to eat?

Castiel twitched so hard he almost fell over as another – much louder– sound suddenly came from somewhere behind him, from the direction of the forest. Someone blew a horn, like people did on Michael’s royal hunts. Whatever it meant in the current situation, all the animals suddenly lost interest in Castiel and as one, they ran up the hill, calves and mothers included.

Castiel took a few deep breaths. That had been a close call. But his relief did not last long as he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

“What made you think it was a good idea to just walk up a herd of wisent and their calves? I mean, they are not usually aggressive, but going after their offspring is just plain stupid.”

Castiel turned around in shock and looked at the man behind him. He was close, a lot closer than Castiel had expected, and he thought he should have noticed someone sneaking up on him. Especially on this rough ground, but it was like the stranger had walked without making any noise at all. Castiel quickly looked the man up and down. He was definitely dressed more appropriately for their surroundings than Castiel. Heavy boots. His clothes were mostly of leather and warm cotton. Dark brown though, and not black, which made Castiel hope he was not one of Abaddon’s men. He had a big sword strapped to his back, which seemed a little impractical to Castiel, especially because he had also a bag over his shoulder. And a horn in his hands. Obviously, he had been the one to chase off the animals.

The stranger noticed his look and held the horn up. “Wisent are smart. They know the sound from Crowley’s hunts and usually run as fast as they can whenever they hear it. That is what you get when you turn a hunt into a circus. No prize.” Before Castiel could reply anything to that statement – not that he knew what he would have said – the green-eyed man added: “You’re Castiel, I assume? Royal omega of Veenah?”

Castiel made a step backwards and gripped the hilt of his dagger. Maybe the stranger was one of Abaddon’s associates after all. But Castiel tried to stay calm, and rational. It was just as likely that one of his guards had sent for help. And even if they truly were all dead, s _omeone_ must be looking for him by now, right? At least he could count out that the man before him was a bandit. Then he would probably already lie dead on the ground.

“And who are you?” Castiel asked in a tone he borrowed from his oldest brother. Usually, people answered when Michael addressed them that way. But, obviously, Michael was alpha and king, not some half-famished omega with torn clothes. So it was probably not surprising that the man in front of him looked more amused than intimidated. Involuntarily, Castiel gripped his dagger tighter. The man looked at his hand, and his smirk only seemed to grow wider.

But just as Castiel feared he might get attacked, the stranger bowed – the gesture seemed more mocking than respectful though – and replied: “I am Dean, of Winchester. Your brother made it to the castle, and me and my Hunters have been sent out to help looking for you. To bring you home. Safely,” he added after a short pause, his tone sincere.

“Gabriel? Gabriel is still alive?” That news pleased Castiel even more than the information that people were in fact looking for him. Maybe because he did not just suddenly feel safer at the man´s words – he was still in the middle of nowhere, with only a strange alpha by his side.

Dean nodded, and there was nothing left of his smirk when he replied: “Yes, he is. Wounded though. He still tried to come with us, but he hardly could stay on a horse.” Another pause. Dean stepped forwards, but Castiel shied away from him. “Look, I’m just here to get you and bring you home.”

“You’re the only one looking for me?” It seemed suspicious to Castiel that the man was on his own.

“No; all of the Hunters look for you. After all, we’re best equipped to chase someone down.” Castiel frowned. They had sent out _hunters_? Instead of --- the palace guard or some other soldiers? Maybe Lord John was not too eager to find him anyway. “We split up, to cover more ground. I picked up your trail a few hours ago. You’re lucky I found you just before those bulls decided you’re a threat to their family.”

There it was again, that cocky glint in the alpha’s eyes. Because an alpha he was, Castiel had seen it before he had even smelled it on the man. At least half of them had that same stance, like the world belonged to them – and the alpha in front of him was no exception.  

Castiel raised his chin. He did not like the condescending tone. He had fought off Abaddon, then managed to survive in the wild for five days. And who was to say he would not have been able to deal with the wisent himself. Maybe they would have even left him alone. He was about to say as much, even though he had been fairly certain that they had been about to attack, but Castiel did not get the chance as the stranger spoke again.

“What made you walk towards them anyway? I’d assume they look scary enough for most people to turn the other way.” This time, the stranger’s voice only sounded curious, so Castiel’s anger subsided a little.

“I’ve been following hat brook for five days, so I would not get completely lost.” As the words were out, Castiel thought about a dozen reasons why this plan had not been so brilliant after all, and he expected the alpha to point them out at him any second. Alphas tended to do that.

But Dean just tipped his head to the side and said: “Follow the river, eh? Smart.” Castiel blinked, not trusting his ears. “Just your bad luck that you started on this godforsaken place with no one to walk into for miles and miles. And I fear it led you a little off from the path to either Veenah or Winchester. But you would have arrived in one of Crowley’s villages in a day or two. Maybe he would have even helped you – for the right price.”

After his words, Dean looked Castiel up from head to toe so intently that the omega blushed. His heartrate picked up, but he tried to calm himself down. If this Dean told the truth – and why shouldn’t he – he was sent here to save him, to bring him back to his king in one piece. He would not touch Castiel. And the omega would be lucky to have an ally on his side.

“You’re pretty scrawny. And that skin colour doesn’t look too healthy either.”

Castiel blinked – maybe he had misinterpreted the look in the alpha’s eyes. He could have sworn he had seemed --- appreciative as he had glanced him over. And Castiel could not help but feeling a little hurt, even though he knew it was stupid. He did not need this stranger’s approval.

Dean looked at the clear sky and then took the bag from his shoulder. It was bigger than Castiel had expected. With a few effective movements, the alpha pulled out a tunic and something wrapped in rough cloth. He handed both things to Castiel.

“Eat a little. And pull that on – it’s gonna get real cold in a few hours. This time of year, it’s not pleasant to sleep outside.”

“Yeah, like I haven’t noticed that by now,” Castiel grumbled out, and to his surprise, the alpha chuckled and mumbled something like “I bet you did”, but it was so low that Castiel could not be sure.

They both sat down on the warm stones near the brook.

Castiel eagerly pulled the warm fabric of the green tunic over his head and between that and the sunlight, he felt better already. He then opened the bag Dean had handed to him to find a loaf of bread and something that looked like cheese but tasted a lot spicier than Castiel was used to as well as some dried fruits he had never seen before. Whatever it was, to his famished stomach, it tasted like heaven.

“Slow down, Cas. Or you’re gonna get sick.”

Castiel blushed again, realising he had gulped down the food without much chewing; definitely not very princely. But he had been hungry for days, so his manners did not seem that important right now. As he continued to eat, slower than in the beginning and cherishing each bite, he watched Dean from under his eyelashes, so the man would not notice. Thankfully, the alpha did not look into his direction, but was occupied with reorganising some things in his bag. Castiel realised that this Dean was probably only a few years older than him; though he could not be sure with the beard covering most of the man’s face. Still, he was handsome, Castiel thought in spite of himself. Fit and trained – must be if he had hunted him down so quickly. Castiel probably had had a head start of a few days. When the alpha looked up at the sky, Castiel thought that even more noteworthy than his build were the beautiful green eyes, that currently shone bright in the sunlight.

And he shared a name with the man Michael wanted him to mate.

When he had introduced himself as Dean, of Winchester, Castiel had for a split-second thought this might be Lord John’s son – but then his brain had started to work again. It was unlikely that the heir of the throne would chase through the wild, alone, to find some missing omega. He had also said he was a hunter – not a very kingly profession. Moreover, he did not look like any nobleman Castiel had ever seen. At all. His clothes were much too simple, and even the weaponry – a large and heavy sword on his back, a dagger on his belt, and a knife in his boot, as far as Castiel could see – had no ornaments or even a small jewel. And it was not uncommon for people to name their newborns after the royal family – there were a lot of Michaels running around in Veenah. Castiel’s gaze flickered to the man’s face again. He had never met any nobleman who wore a beard either, at least not one younger than fifty winters.

Not to mention that the painfully symmetric face did not at all match the grimace of the Demon Knight Castiel had imagined over the last weeks.

“You done looking, Castiel? You know, you don’t have to be so secretive about it.” There was a chuckle in the man’s voice, and Castiel felt embarrassment turn his cheeks bright red. But he also felt something else, remembering he was alone with a stranger, and gripped his dagger tighter. Dean finally turned completely towards him again, still with a little smirk on his face, and his eyes wandered to Castiel’s weapon again. But he did not seem to be intimidated this time either. “I have to admit you are not what I expected of a Veenahian omega.”

Castiel could not detect from the tone if it was meant to be a compliment or an insult.

“And what did you expect?”

“Some kind of helpless damsel in distress maybe. Certainly not a guy who manages to survive in the wild for days. And that looks like you know how to use it.” He nodded at the dagger.

“I was trained to be a soldier before I presented,” Castiel said with pride in his voice. He wanted that stranger to know that he was able to defend himself. If only to stop him from getting any ideas. “And I do know how to use it. Ask Abaddon.”

“What happened?” Dean did not seem surprised to hear the Commander’s name, but his words were followed by a little growl. He suddenly looked furious, and Castiel tried to tell his more skittish side that the anger was – probably – not directed at him. He contemplated if telling the truth was safe, but then figured it could not hurt. If Dean was part of his rescue team then he should know what had happened. He should know that either Abaddon herself or some of her men might still be hiding somewhere in this forest.

“They, that is Abaddon and a few of her men, kidnapped me from the carriage and then tried to kill me. She had planned to bring my body on Winchester ground, so my brother would start a war, or at least put a halt on the alliance. She tried to revenge Lucifer’s death by weakening both our countries.” Castiel deliberately left out that she had also seemed to intend hurting Dean Winchester personally, by killing his fiancé – it was too complicated to explain to this man that Castiel was not indeed engaged with any of the royal princes. Yet.

“But you don’t look overly dead to me.” Again, Castiel did not really know how the alpha meant his words. But he realised that he liked his voice – it was deep and full. And Castiel thought it could be even soothing, under the right circumstances. It reminded him of someone he could not name at the moment.

“She didn’t --- she didn’t have many followers with her. And she probably did not expect me to be armed. I cut into her stomach and killed the other guard. Then I ran into the forest.”

“Is she dead?” This time, Dean’s voice was cold as ice.

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know. I did not stay around to check. There was at least one of her followers riding towards us when I ran away. I could not get any of the horses to listen to me, so I just headed for the forest, where I thought it would be hardest to follow me.”

“Like I said, you’re not what I expected, at all.” This time, there was definitely an appreciative tone in his voice.

“I imagine you did not find her either? Or heard what happened?”

“Did not look.” Suddenly, there was that smirk on the alpha’s face again. “And it was not my task to hunt down Abaddon anyway. I was sent to chase after an omega, remember?”

Castiel felt flustered again. _Chasing an omega_ could have a very different meaning for alphas; Castiel was not too naïve to understand the undertone of that remark. And out here in the wild, with only a stranger as company, he did not enjoy the insinuation. Dean suddenly leaned forwards, like he wanted to touch Castiel, but he stopped in his movements when the omega shrunk back a little.

“I promise you, Castiel. You are safe with me. I will not touch you, or try to force myself on you. And you can sleep with that knife in your hands if it makes you feel better. I only want to bring you home. All right?”

Castiel nodded. He did not know why, but he trusted the alpha’s words. If only because he thought there would be some kind of reward for bringing him back in one piece – he was worth more to Dean if he stayed unharmed. And the alpha seemed so _sincere_ all of a sudden. Castiel believed him even though he knew he had no reason to.

Abruptly, Dean stood.

“You think you’re fit enough to walk?”

Castiel nodded, but Dean still seemed hesitant, so he explained: “Maybe not as fast as I would like to, but now that I had some food, I am feeling much better.”

“Then let’s go. We’ll need at least two more days before we arrive at the border.” He glanced Castiel over with a calculating look. “Maybe three. And we should use the daylight as long as we can. We’ll rest at night.”

The alpha started in the direction the wisent had run away earlier, away from the brook, and did not even turn around to see if Castiel followed.

But he didn’t really have to – because what else could Castiel do?

 

>>><<< 

 

They walked for hours, mostly in silence.

Dean had noticed that Castiel was wary of him – understandable, he thought, knowing how some alphas, especially in Veenah, acted around omegas – and tried to keep him at ease as much as he could. He walked in front of him, back towards the omega, so he would feel relatively safe with his dagger in hands. Dean did not want Castiel to realise it, but he was not too intimidated by that weapon. He was pretty sure he could deal with it if Castiel suddenly decided to attack him for whatever reason. But why would he? Dean was basically his only way out of No Men’s Land. _And_ they were practically engaged. Well, kind of.

Dean had to admit he felt a lot better at the prospect of marrying Castiel now that he had met him. He was not at all like the omega he had envisioned in his mind. He was a bit grumpy and snarky, which Dean preferred to some daunted princess. Dean knew he had a bit of a tempter himself, and he did not want to have to be too careful about what he said around his mate all the time, fearing he might intimidate him. Not that he planned to behave aggressively _towards_ his future husband, but that did not mean he would not get to witness one of his bad moods. However, Castiel did not look like he would be fazed by a little bit of growling on Dean’s part. At least not as soon as they would be in the human world again.

Dean had not believed he would even be able to find Castiel in the first place, at least not alive. To be honest, he had been convinced Castiel would be dead already, if not by the attack, then by some other unfortunate event in the never-ending forest. And Dean’s mission was to find the body. Not that he had told Gabriel as much. But the place where they had been attacked was in the middle of No Man’s Land, a rough and unclaimed territory only criminals were drawn to. And Castiel had strayed for five days without meeting anyone – which was probably a good thing. Dean was still puzzled that he had managed to survive. And the idea with the brook had been smart; keeping water close and not getting lost were the two most important things in a situation like that. Dean had even liked that he had nearly attacked him with that knife in the beginning – and Castiel had wanted to, Dean could see that. He would have thought that Castiel would have been more relieved after he had told him who he was, but maybe Castiel was still too confused, although he – thank the goddess! – did not seem to be the kind of omega that was prone to hysteric fits.

Maybe he had feared that since he had been the one to find him, Dean would now expect some act of gratitude. Like pre-matrimonial intimacy. Sam had told him that most people in Veenah seemed to believe that Winchester was a land of barbarians. Which had made Dean snort out. Just as much as the explanation that Veenahian omegas were supposed to stay untouched until their wedding night. In any case, judging by Castiel’s reactions whenever he came close, Dean had found that this were probably not the best surroundings to start a courtship.

However, Dean had been surprised that he himself had wanted to flirt a little. There was something in the way Castiel looked when he was blushing that made Dean want to make it happen again. But then he had picked up on a light trace of fear – in that otherwise very pleasant scent of the omega; spicy and only a little sweet, not too flowery – and Dean did not want to smell that kind of fear on him again. So he would behave for the next few days, and he would not try to make him blush again by bringing up their eventual mating bond. Probably.

Dean tried to keep a slow pace – Castiel might be in better shape than he had dared to hope, but he still did not look fit enough to walk for another few days, no matter what he said. But Dean had not known what else he could have done. It might have been better if he as well had searched for the prince with a partner, like most of the other Hunters. Then one would have been able to get help while the other could stay behind with Castiel. But Dean could hardly leave him alone again – and neither would he manage to carry him for days. So their best option was to keep going, slowly but steadily. The next Hunter’s outpost was a little nearer than the official border and the palace, but Dean would prefer to take the direct route home. He would wait and see how Castiel was holding himself up before he made a final decision. Dean glanced over his shoulder from time to time, and so far, Castiel was seemingly all right. Even if his shoes were not exactly made for a hike through the forest, like the rest of his clothes. The alpha hoped that the tunic would at least keep him warm.

Suddenly there was a loud howling sound, coming from the direction of the nearest mountain. Dean did not have to turn around to know that Castiel had stopped in his tracks.

“What was that? I’ve heard that before,” the omega said, sounding a little nervous but also curious.

“It’s a borok.”

“A borok?”

Dean finally turned around and saw the confusion on Castiel’s face. “You know grizzly bears, right?”

The omega nodded, brows furrowed.

“Well, boroks are a little like that. Just bigger – and usually hungrier. Not matter how much they eat, they still want more.” Dean scoffed. “But don’t worry, they only hunt at night.” Castiel looked at the sky, where the sun was already beginning to set, and Dean realised his words might not have been as comforting as he had intended. So he tried again: “They always sound like they are a lot nearer than they actually are.  But they don’t usually come down from their hills, and they don’t hunt humans. As long as we don’t do anything stupid to attract their attention.”

Castiel nodded, but Dean noticed how he had his dagger in his hands again. Good. It could not hurt to be prepared. He did not want to worry Castiel even more, but this was unclaimed territory – and the woods were a great place for bandits and outlaws to hide. They have come a far way from any route or driveways.

Eventually, Dean decided they needed to rest. The light would soon be gone, and since they were back in the forest, it made no sense to wander around in the dark. He had been surprised that Castiel had not said anything already; the omega had just stumbled after him without complaining. But he seemed relieved when Dean finally stopped near a little spring, where they could drink and clean up a little.

“We should rest and eat.” Dean took off the bag and his sword. “And then we need to sleep to get some strength back.”

He saw a movement in the corner of his eye and fixated a spot right behind Castiel, standing completely still for a moment. For some reason, Castiel mirrored his motionless state. Then Dean took his knife from his boot without making any noise. Castiel’s eyes widened, but this time, he did not stumble backwards nor did he grip his own dagger. Dean quickly threw his knife to the ground and impaled a rabbit with it.

“Dinner,” he announced dryly as he picked up the knife as well as the slain animal.

Castiel blinked a few times, like he needed to process what had just happened, but then he looked impressed – and Dean’s inner alpha rumbled happily. The food he had brought with him was not that much, but if they rationed it, it would probably last without either of them going too hungry. But he was expected to court Castiel, wasn’t he? And alphas often stuck with the basics, like providing food. He might have no intention to flirt, or willingly make Castiel uncomfortable, but that did not mean he could not still show off a little. He snorted at his own thoughts – a week ago, he had been horrified at the notion of marrying a Veenahian omega, and now he suddenly wanted to use every advantage he could get? Dean was baffled by it. Castiel was handsome, yes – at least if his skin colour got a little healthier and he had eaten enough to gain some weight – but Dean had met countless pretty omegas. And sure, this was not the first time the alpha postured a little in front of an omega, but usually, he did not intend to _marry_ them. There was also the fact that Castiel seemed surprisingly tough, but again, Dean had met tough omegas before. Maybe it was because he already knew that he was supposed to mate him, and he was just relieved Castiel did not seem half as bad as he had expected.

“As long as there is still some sunlight, we can make a small fire to cook, but we need to make it out as soon as it gets dark. We don’t want to get the borok to notice us.”

Dean pulled out two glimstones from his bag and was surprised when Castiel took them off him. While he skinned the animal and spiked it on a stick, Castiel made a small fire in a few quick movements of his hands, not squeamish at all at the sight of Dean´s work. Again, the Hunter was positively surprised. Castiel was not at all like the useless omega he had expected.

They ate together, and Dean was happy that Castiel seemed to enjoy the rabbit even more than the cheese this afternoon. His alpha gave off a little pleased rumble again, but Dean had been able to keep it quiet. It might have just alarmed Castiel again. When they were done, as he did every day before he went to bed, Dean pulled out a little bit of whistler’s bark and started to chew on it.

Castiel watched him with his head tipped to the side. “What is that?”

This time, it was Dean who blushed. In Winchester, almost every unmated alpha ate the herb – but with what he knew from Veenah, Dean had no idea how to answer the question without either leaving a bad impression of himself, or at the very least making Castiel uncomfortable again. In the end, he just mumbled: “It’s a --- some sort of medicine.”

Castiel nodded, and did not ask any more questions; obviously he assumed it was a private matter and that it would be impolite to pry.

To divert him even further, Dean stood and pulled a blanket out of his bag. It was relatively thin, so it would not take much space to carry with him, but the cloth was still weaved perfectly to keep the cold away. He spread it on the ground and looked down at it for a moment. It was big enough for two people. At least _he_ thought so.

“We should…” He cleared his throat. “We should probably lie down. I propose we both sleep on the blanket – it would be best if we share a little bit of body heat anyway.”

Castiel looked down at the blanket, and for the first time since they had left the clearing, he seemed wary again. Dean could only judge from his body language, as it was already too dark to see Castiel´s face clearly, but he was pretty sure that the omega wanted to object. It was also obvious that Castiel had no wish to spend another night on the ice-cold floor either. Just as Dean expected he would have to argue a little bit more, Castiel nodded, and lay down without another word. Dean followed and Castiel slid a little away from him before he had even been on his back. So the alpha tried to keep as far to his side as was possible without rolling off the warm cloth.

Dean had planned to stay awake the whole night, and usually that was not a problem for him – hell, most of the time he had trouble to find any sleep at all – but there was something so soothing in the scent around him that he finally dozed off.

 

 

A few hours later, when he slowly woke up, he felt like the whole world was incredibly _right_. He lay on his back, with a pleasant weight over his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled as Castiel had somehow sneaked up on him and was now lying half on top of Dean. As courtships go, that seemed like a pretty good start.

Then Castiel even let out a little purring sound and nuzzled his head further into Dean’s chest. Yes, the alpha thought, he could get used to waking up like that. Especially when they would lie in an actual bed instead of the hard ground of a forest.

But then the warm body on his chest suddenly stiffened. Castiel raised his head and looked at Dean with those intense blue eyes. In complete horror. He then looked at Dean’s chest, eyes widening even more, and rubbed a hand over his mouth. Dean nearly laughed as he saw the little trace of drool on his tunic. He didn’t mind. It happened.

“I--- I’m sorry,” Castiel stumbled, and he was so quickly on his feet Dean was sure he must feel dizzy, his face covered in a cute blush again. “That was very ---- inappropriate of me… I…”

Dean chuckled and rose as well. “Relax, Cas. Nothing happened. It’s only natural. It got cold so you searched for some warmth in your sleep. And it was certainly not unwelcome.”

Castiel fixated him with a suspicious look for another moment, then he nodded abruptly. Dean felt like he should better not mention that he thought Castiel would not have unconsciously cuddled with him if he was not the tiniest bit attracted to him. And who knew, maybe it _was_ only the cold that drove him into his arms. But, goddess, he had even _purred_.

“We should get on our way. We want to arrive at Winchester as soon as possible,” Castiel announced with a rough voice and started walking without turning around, or knowing where he was headed – as he had taken the wrong direction

Dean chuckled, and picked up their things.

It would be really hard not to flirt with Castiel over the next couple of days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Dean looks basically like Hiatus-Jensen in this one. ;-)


	4. The Journey

**Chapter FOUR: The Journey**

Castiel still felt mortified as he stumbled after Dean. Their whole bodies had been touching! And it had been him, Castiel, who had snuggled up to the alpha. There was no doubt about that, judging from their position. _Castiel_ had been draped all over _Dean_ , not the other way around.

This was so embarrassing. No matter what Dean had said about the cold and such. And what had the alpha even meant when he had mumbled that it had not been _unwelcome_? That he did not mind cuddling with an omega? With any omega, or Castiel specifically? Or maybe Dean had just wanted to tell him that he had also been unsettled by the cold and was glad to share a little body heat?

It had certainly felt pleasant. Castiel had slept so deeply last night, he would have never believed it possible in that kind of situation. When they had lied down, he was sure he would stay awake the whole night, bothered by the cold as much as the closeness of a strange alpha.

But Dean’s body beside him had felt warm and solid and… comforting.

And that only meant Castiel felt even more embarrassed about it this morning. Which must have been obvious by the way he had stuttered out hardly coherent words and then just started walking away the second he got up. Gods, he wished he would have appeared more composed about the whole affair.

It certainly had not helped when Dean had told him he was headed off in the wrong direction after only a few steps. The alpha had just packed up their stuff, not too fazed by Castiel’s demand to hurry up. He had even insisted they needed to drink and eat a little before they continued their journey – then, to intensify Castiel’s horror, the alpha had told him that he would give him some space to relieve himself behind the trees, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Which, to be honest, it was. But Castiel had never talked about such things to a stranger before. And then Dean had even proposed to keep watch while Castiel would take a quick bath in the spring, promising he would not look. With that smirk again. The omega had blushed furiously as he envisioned being naked with Dean just mere feet away. He had declined, rather politely he thought, even though he did trust that Dean would have kept his word. The hunter had only shrugged and pulled off his own tunic. Castiel had turned around before he could see much more than a glimpse of a broad chest. He heard a low chuckle behind him, and a drawled: “Relax. I’m not gonna undress, just want to wash up a little.”

Castiel still had stayed where he was, back to the alpha. Then his mind suddenly had started to wander, and he involuntarily thought about a naked Dean. Which had just made his face heat up again.

As he walked behind him now, Castiel let his eyes wander from Dean’s wide shoulders, down his back and his legs. He suddenly tripped over a root and nearly fell to the ground. Or he would have, if Dean had not turned around so quickly and held him up with two strong arms.

“You all right, Cas?”

Castiel only nodded, flushing a deep red. Gods, if Dean knew he had stumbled because he had been ogling him. The alpha looked at him strangely, then he let go of him and started walking again.

Maybe Dean was used to having people watching him, Castiel assumed a little grumpily. He was very attractive, and judging by his cocky attitude, he must know he was the walking opposite of _ugly_. Maybe Dean even pitied him; the plain omega who had to mate one of the princes. Probably even the scarred one.

Castiel sighed a little unhappily. There would hardly be any more adventures with handsome alphas in his future. Maybe tonight, as an act of rebellion against his dutiful self, Castiel could try to make the argument of sharing body heat again.

It _had_ felt rather pleasant.

His inner omega purred at the mere thought, and Castiel felt like he lost the ground beneath his feet again. Luckily, it was only metaphorically this time and he did not stumble. What was happening? He could feel himself getting attached to that alpha in front of him, an alpha he had only known for one day. And yes, it might have been impressive how Dean had caught that rabbit in one quick move or how he strived through the forest with a confidence like he owned the place and every beast would just politely keep out of his way – but surely that was not enough reason for his omega to start _purring_ out of the blue. Ugh. He just hoped he hadn’t done something like that while he had been asleep. Unfortunately, Dean had awoken before him so he could not be sure what else the alpha might have witnessed. Apart from him literarily drooling over his chest.

But Dean was not only a good hunter or simply handsome. He had also made him feel safe. Castiel trusted the alpha somehow, and his comforting scent smelled like _home_ , in a way that had nothing to do with either Veenah or the palace he grew up in. And yesterday, Dean had been impressed with him, how he had attacked Abaddon and made his way on his own for so long; he had not even tried to hide it. That was something Castiel certainly thought very attractive in an alpha. Dean did not seem the type who would try to push his omega down.

And it surely would feel good to wake up next to him every day.

Castiel stopped and shook his head. What was he thinking? He was on his way to meet his future mate. He could not daydream about a wild romance with some hunter, a commoner. It sounded like something out of a bad book; like one of the romance novels he had found on the bottom shelves of the palace library – and some of which he had enjoyed more than he wanted to admit. But no matter how much Rowena McLeod, his favourite author about omega matters, encouraged his kind to indulge themselves in a few fantasies --- there was certainly a time and a place for it.

But, maybe, he could stow those thoughts away for later use. Maybe, if he found himself in matrimonial duties with his future husband, he could simply envision Dean. Those had been one of Rowena’s most determined advice for a hapless marriage after all. Close your eyes and imagine it is someone else. If he chose the heir, they would even share the same name.

“Hey, Cas, what’s keeping you up?”

Dean was already about fifty meters ahead of him. And he kept calling him _Cas_. Castiel liked that, even though he thought it sounded oddly intimate. He would have expected a hunter who had been sent out to look for him to address him with _your highness_ , or at least with _sir_. But Dean had used his given name, even a shortened version, since the beginning, and so Castiel had also called him simply _Dean_ , and not _Alpha_ , which would have been the more appropriate address for someone without a title. He remembered how Gabriel had implied that the Winchesters were not too hung up on formalities and traditions.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I ---- there was a pebble in my shoe.” It seemed likely enough – his stupid loafers were not really the best choice for a weeklong walk through the forest. He was already grateful that the bottom had not completely fallen off by now.

By midday, Castiel had collected himself enough to look Dean in the eyes again. And not keep his glance on the man’s behind. Dean had slowed down a bit so they were walking next to each other. They had spent the day mostly in comfortable silence, which felt rather nice for Castiel, who had never mastered the art of idle chit-chat. It almost felt like they were old friends on a hike through the woods. The picture would have been more believable if his feet did not hurt as much, of course. Or if his stomach did not flutter anytime Dean looked his way.

“I’m glad that you don’t seem to prepare to kill me any second anymore.” Dean nodded at Castiel’s dagger that had wandered into its sheath today, and the omega frowned a little in response. Castiel had not once felt threatened by Dean since he woke up; the thought that he might need the knife against the alpha had not even crossed his mind. It almost seemed ridiculous to him now how guarded he had been yesterday.

By afternoon, they had reached a small clearing and the sun was shining through the few trees.

“Let’s take a break, shall we?”

Castiel happily sat down on a warm tree trunk that might have once tumbled over during a storm. Even though he felt better than two days ago, he was a lot more exhausted than he tried to let on – Dean, on the other hand, did not seem to need any rest. Just two more days of walking, Castiel told himself, the worst was behind him. Dean had said they might even get lucky and cross the border of Winchester by tomorrow night. And then it would not be hard to find someone with a horse or even a carriage, as he remembered his battered body, to get Castiel quickly to the castle.

Castiel tried to ignore the little ache in his chest as he realised that it meant he would also soon have to leave Dean. He had always known he would have to marry someone his brother chose for him. And he had never allowed himself to even daydream that he would someday meet and fall in love with someone, much less a commoner. He certainly should not start now. Especially with someone he had only known for such a short time. 

Dean finally sat down next to him and looked at the weapon Castiel still had on his belt. “May I?”

Castiel handed the alpha the dagger without hesitation, and Dean weighed it between his hands in a manner that told Castiel the alpha was used to knifes and other sharp weapons. Not that the big sword on his back had made him believe otherwise. Castiel suddenly frowned a little – it seemed like an impractical weapon for a hunter. A bow and arrow would have been more likely. It made Dean look more like a warrior than a hunter.

“It’s a fine blade.” Dean handed it back to Castiel. “Who gave it to you?”

“A… friend.” Castiel swallowed. “My former teacher, my old commander if you will.”

There was a pause and Dean looked like he wanted to say something, but he hesitated for a long minute. Then he asked: “You said you had been training to become a soldier. Isn’t that uncommon … for an omega of the House of Veenah?”

“It is. But I… when I was young, I was educated in all the same subjects my brothers were, that included some basic weaponry and horse riding… and when I had not presented by the age of thirteen, they even allowed me to take special training in combat.” Castiel winced inwardly when he remembered how excited he and Uriel had been at the prospect of becoming victorious generals. Uriel, who was now dead. Castiel felt more remorse for that than he would have anticipated, after all those years of mocking and looking down on him. “I had not presented by fifteen, either, so everyone started to believe I was a beta. I’m the fifth son; there was not much for me to inherit anyway, so everyone thought it was probably a good idea to send me out with the armies. Neither of my brothers are known to enjoy getting their hands dirty, or for their bravery. They consider it beneath them to join the troops in battle, but it would still look good if _one_ of our family was out in the field.” Dean scoffed loudly, and as Castiel looked up, he was surprised by the open contempt on the hunter’s face. Then he remembered how Lord John’s oldest son had been on the front row in the battle against Lucifer, so maybe the Winchesters generally thought differently about the role of a leader during a war. “I had some wild ideas about the glory of the fight when I was young – but thinking back on it now, I believe my oldest brother had been responsible for a lot of those. I guess he just wanted to turn me into a good soldier he could send out in his name. But it came differently. I was seventeen when I finally presented, as an omega. And that had been the last day I was allowed on the training grounds. After that, I had to be taught a lot of other things.”

Dean let out a low whistle, and this time Castiel was not surprised by the alpha’s reaction. Seventeen was especially old for an omega to present. But that did not seem to be the only thing that had shocked Dean.

“That could not have been easy for you.”

Castiel just shrugged. Then he made the mistake of looking into Dean’s eyes and the sincere sympathy he found there made him blink rapidly to hold back his tears. The stressful past days probably made him emotional. He put on his blank mask again, like he had done with Uriel for so many years.

“Well, it wasn’t all bad. I might have never found my talent for music or needlework, but other things I needed to learn were surprisingly interesting. For example, I had never appreciated how much effort it takes to welcome a delegation from another country in your palace. I sometimes helped Queen Anael organising a feast, and it is quite astonishing how much you can learn about a culture if you talk to their ambassadors only about sleeping arrangements or meals. And I found out that I am quite good at overlooking various tasks – the stables, the kitchen, the maids, all needs to work perfectly together. And those were the kind of omega duties you actually need a brain for. Anael could get pretty impatient, but I like to think I managed to stay calm most of the time.” Castiel smiled a little – he wished now that on one of the rare occasions he had helped Anael, he had prepared a visit for some delegates of Winchester. It would sure help him now. “And apart from those tasks, I liked my books well enough. Almost as much as my daggers.” Dean did not look too convinced so Castiel added: “I mean it. I think I would have made a good scholar as well. If they had not needed to spend so much time training me to pour tea properly.”

Castiel had expected Dean would laugh at his last statement, but the alpha still looked grim. “And now your brother even bought you off to mate some stranger in a land you have never even visited.”

“I have always known my duty, Dean. Even as a beta or an alpha, I would have had to form an alliance by marriage. It is the fate of most noblemen and women, is it not? No matter if you are the future king or just the fifth son. And from what Gabriel told me, Winchester doesn’t sound too bad.”

Dean’s face suddenly lit up. “Well, you’re right about that. It _is_ beautiful. We’ve got lots of lakes, and forests, with small towns everywhere – not just one over-packed city like in Veenah. Not to say, that Veenah is not pretty as well, from what I heard, but I hope you will learn to enjoy the beauty of Winchester as well.” Castiel wondered a little that Dean was so interested that he would like his country as much as bis hometown, but before he could ask about it, the alpha added: “And, you know, maybe this arranged marriage isn’t going to be such a bad thing anyway. I mean, maybe you will even be happy as the future king’s consort.” Suddenly Dean looked to the ground and his hands twitched nervously, which made him appear about ten years younger; but then he met Castiel’s eyes again, with a little smile tugging at his lips. “That is, if that’s the decision you will make.”

Dean had a boyish twinkle in his eye, and the last words had sounded so _light_. But Castiel felt a lump in his throat. Whatever attraction Castiel felt for Dean, it obviously did not go both ways. How else could he joke so easily about Castiel’s marriage?

With an unhappy frown, still somewhat perplexed, Castiel mumbled: “Well, I am not so much interested in becoming a king’s consort than I am considering Alpha Samuel, I think. From what Gabriel told me, we share some interests. He seems to like reading as much as I. And I’m not sure I would enjoy a husband who is out on battle all the time.”

There; that sounded nonchalant enough, and not at all like Castiel’s heart had just broken a little. His voice had even sounded rougher than usual, as he tried to keep the sorrow out of it.

Dean looked at him strangely, almost hurt. “Of course. It will be as you wish. It is your choice after all.” Then a muscle in his jaw twitched and he abruptly stood. “We should get going. If we want to be over the border by tomorrow at sunset, then we can’t afford taking long breaks.”

Castiel blinked, but stood hurriedly as well. For the rest of the day, Dean was awfully quiet, and Castiel tried to figure out what he had done to offend him. The alpha had caught them a rabbit for dinner again, and even though Castiel was just as impressed as he had been last night, the meat did not taste half as good as it had before. Dean had started to make small talk with Castiel again, and they exchanged stories about their lands – Dean had laughed at Castiel once or twice, claiming the people of Veenah were obviously about as prude as their reputation. But still, there seemed something between them, like an invisible barrier, and as they lay down for the night, he could swear Dean was keeping more distance than he had done the night before.

And Castiel cursed himself, because he felt like he was already missing the hunter, and they had not even separated yet.

 

>>><<<< 

 

Dean woke up with Castiel close to his side, and his wonderful scent in the air. He relished in their closeness for a few blessed seconds, but when he felt Castiel wake up, Dean slid a little away from him. He did not want Castiel to be embarrassed again. Well, he theoretically would not mind having him blush, again, for having sought out Dean in his sleep, again, but he would have enjoyed it a lot more if he could tell himself that it had probably not only to do with the cold, but that Castiel was searching out his scent as much as the other way around.

But that wasn’t the case, was it?

They ate a little of the leftover meat from the night before as well as some cold potatoes before they went back to their journey. Dean walked ahead, not so much because he wanted to give Castiel space anymore, but rather because he was not in the mood of talking to him. He could feel the omega’s curious gaze in his back. But he refused to turn around, for hours.

Dean could not get out of his mind how Castiel had bluntly announced he thought Sam was his most likely choice. A few days ago, Dean might have been relieved to find out that Prince Castiel of Veenah had no intention to marry him, but now that he had actually met the omega, he was definitely disappointed. And maybe a little hurt in his pride. At the very least, he was confused. He could have sworn that Castiel _liked_ him. Maybe he had not exactly fallen in love at first sight, but Dean had believed his chances weren’t that bad. Castiel had laughed at his jokes, and more than once had Dean caught him looking at him – he was very much sure that the omega had even stared at his ass for a while during their hike yesterday – not to mention that whenever they rested, Castiel had stayed close. Close enough to constantly breathe in his scent. But that obviously had to do more with the cold or the possibility of another attack than with any form of attraction. Or maybe the Veenahians had simply no sense of personal space. Either way, Dean had obviously just been imagining things.

Still, Dean had decided to ignore their talk from the day before – it would only make both of them uncomfortable if he brought up their potential marriage again. And Dean feared Castiel might start asking questions about his brother. Who obviously sounded more appealing to Castiel. It was just Dean’s luck that he found the one royal omega who did not seem to be too impressed with his title, and who would enjoy a long ride or a hunt more than expensive clothes and art – and that omega would prefer his giant baby brother. Not that Dean could not understand it – Sammy was smarter and a lot more even-tempered than him. Of course, he would be the better choice. Especially to someone like Castiel, who obviously was some kind of bookworm himself. But then again, Sam might prefer if Castiel chose Dean – so he could finally make advances at Eileen. But it did not seem fair to tell Castiel that much. It was to be his decision.

Dean suddenly stopped as he realised that he did not hear Castiel’s footsteps behind him anymore. Goddess, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not paid attention to his surroundings. Stupid. Ellen and Bobby had trained him better. And his father would chew him out for not being more vigilant.

He looked around and saw Castiel had halted only a few steps behind him. The alpha wanted to let out a relieved sigh, but then he noticed the frown on Castiel’s face as the omega watched him intently.

“Dean… is something wrong?”

And then Dean realised it. The scent. He had probably given off a smell of worry and upset for a few minutes now; he might even have growled a little. He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. After a moment, the air cleared again. Get it together, Winchester.

“I’m sorry, Cas, I have just been --- lost in thought.” He quickly looked around and then at the sun, and was relieved that he had not been too absent-minded to get them off-ways. Still, crossing the border by tonight might have been a bit optimistic. He looked back at Castiel, who kept frowning at him. “How about we halt for a little snack? But not too long, beca...”

Dean heard a sizzling noise, and before he could move, an arrow hit the tree right next to Castiel, just inches away from his head. Dean turned around to find out where it had come from, but it was a mistake to get is eyes off Castiel. He heard the omega cry out, and when Dean turned towards him again, there was a man behind Castiel, holding a knife to the omega’s throat.

“Now, what are you pretty boys doing out here?”

This time, Dean definitely growled. He also imagined his scent had gotten a lot unfriendlier than it had done before.

“Let him go,” he snarled at the man.

“Gladly. If you pay your passage fees.”

“This is unclaimed territory.”

“Me and my gang, we have claimed it. You pay us, your pretty omega can leave.”

Dean saw Castiel’s hands wander to his dagger, and he slowly shook his head. The man’s knife was too close to his throat to try an attack. But maybe Dean could divert him a little.

“I don’t see a gang. Just one desperate old man.”

“You might have noticed the arrow. My people have you surrounded.”

There was another noise, and another arrow landed in the same tree, splitting the first in half. Dean frowned. The aiming was certainly impressive, but the arrow had come from the exact same direction as the first. That was interesting.

“I don’t think you have a crew out there. Maybe one mate who just got lucky.”

The man licked his lips, and suddenly looked very nervous. Dean was sure he had guessed right. There was no gang, just one or two others hiding somewhere behind him. But as promising as that sounded, it did not mean they were out of danger. The man just held his knife tighter in his strain, and it cut a little into skin. Dean saw a few drops blood. But Castiel had not even winced; the omega just looked concentrated and held his own blade. Dean studied the man again. He seemed not that much older than Dean, now that he looked a little closer, but he was haggard, and probably had not eaten or had a full night of sleep in a long time. He also did not look like he enjoyed holding a knife to a helpless man and blackmail them for money. Or maybe Dean just wanted to think so.  But he usually trusted his gut.

Even though Dean would have preferred to pounce at the man and beat him to the ground, he held up his hands in a placating manner and slowly walked up to him. “Look, maybe we can just talk this out…”

“Stay where you are!”

Just like Dean had hoped, the man had lowered his knife from Castiel’s neck, unsure if he should point it at Dean. And Castiel used the moment of hesitation well: Even without needing his own blade, he punched his elbow in the man’s side so that he stumbled backwards, and in one swift move, Castiel held the knife he had just been threatened with to the man’s neck.

There came a loud cry from somewhere behind Dean, surprisingly high, and when the alpha turned around, two figures ran towards them.

“Dad!”

The taller figure ran towards Castiel, but Dean held her back and threw her to the ground before she reached him. There was a loud yell from underneath Dean, and someone exclaimed: “No! Chrissy, go back!”

Dean looked down, then left and right. Finally, his brain caught up to what was happening. He had trapped a girl to the ground who held a crude version of a bow in her hands. The kid tried to break free of Dean’s hold, buts she had no chance against his strength. And then there was a dull feeling against his arm. Dean blinked a few times – the girl beneath him could not be older than ten, and at his side was her brother, judging by their resemblance, who was at least five years younger, punching Dean in the arm with no real force, but obviously still intent to help his sister.

Dean looked over at Castiel, who still held his blade to the man’s throat. The omega then nodded, and both he and Dean slowly pulled back from their hostages. When Dean stood, the ten-year-old stayed on the ground and held an arm over her crying brother.

Dean did not fear anything from them anymore and stepped slowly towards the man who did not dare to move, even though Castiel had released him.

“Please, let my kids go,” he begged as he looked at Dean, falling to his knees like he had no strength left to stand up. “They did not do anything wrong.”

“What are the three of you doing out here anyway? This is no place for children.”

“We wanted to get to Winchester. I… We have lost everything. My mill burned down, among two houses near it, and Lady Lilith blamed me for the fire. They wanted to execute me, but my kids… they do not have anyone else. So I ran.” He licked his lips, but he seemed to collect himself a little when neither Dean nor Castiel attacked him again. “But we got lost on the way. We have no food, no anything. And then I saw you walking right into our direction.”

“And you thought you could ambush us?” It was Castiel, sounding more offended than anything else. There was a little princely haughtiness in his words, Dean thought.

“I just… I was desperate. I already have the mark.” He tipped his head to the side and Dean saw the branding Lilith gave to her less fortunate subjects who did not manage to pay all her taxes. Many people thought it was the sign for criminals, but Dean knew better. Lilith made it hard for her people to follow all her orders – and every time they failed her, they were branded like thugs. “Even when I reach the border, there is no certainty I will be let in. And we have not eaten in days. I thought if we had some money…”

Castiel still looked angrily at the man, and Dean could understand him. He tried not to pay too much attention to the cut on Castiel’s neck, or otherwise he was certain he would just punch the beta to death. In front of his kids. But Castiel had released him in the first place, so Dean thought he pitied him as much as he did.

Instead of hurting anyone, Dean put his bag to the ground and pulled a few things out. Since he had hunted for himself and Castiel the last couple of days and they had even found some vegetables and fruits, he still had most of his provisions left. He handed the two kids some bread and dried meat as well as the last bit of cheese – a little disappointed because Castiel had seemed to enjoy it very much. But thinking like that was stupid. Castiel would move to Winchester soon, and get the rest of his life to eat this strong salty kind. He then slowly walked up to the father, who looked at him a little puzzled. Castiel had sat down, knife still in hands. looking at the man a with an unreadable expression. Dean gave the stranger the last leftover of the bread and a small piece of cloth he had found at the bottom of his bag.

“Here. Take this. You best walk into this direction, for about six hours. With the short one, maybe more like eight.” Dean pointed at a treeline in the distance. “Eat up first, and rest. Maybe stay the night here. You won’t come directly to the border, but to a Hunter’s outpost.” The eyes of the man widened. “Give them that and tell them Dean sent you.” He hesitated for a moment, then he added: “Tell them that they can send out messengers to stop looking for the… well, tell them to stop looking, and that I’ll arrive at Winchester within a day.” The man looked a little confused, but he nodded nonetheless. “They’ll take you in. Might even help you find a job.” Dean looked back at the two kids who wolved down their own food. Dean had seen it in the eyes of the older one, that she had wanted to deny it; she had already raised her chin defiantly, but then she had looked at her little brother, who watched the bread like Dean offered a slice of the best apple pie, and she had accepted the food with a regal nod. She might still look at Dean like she wanted to murder him, but Dean respected the fire in her eyes. “Maybe your eldest might even be good enough for an apprentice position. She has good aim.”

“Thank you… thank you, Alpha,” the man breathed out, a little overwhelmed.

“You should thank him for not killing you.” He tipped his head into Castiel’s direction, and the man looked intimidated again. Dean put his bag over his shoulder. “Cas?”

The omega looked a little uncertain for a moment, and Dean’s alpha side twitched. But then he just walked up next to Dean who had started to move away from the group already. He wanted to put some distance between himself and the small family as fast as possible. If he checked on Castiel while they were still in punching distance, Dean might do something he would regret. And Castiel seemed all right.

His teeth set tightly, he walked for half an hour before he found a place near one of the small lakes Winchester was famous for and sat down. The view was beautiful, crystal clear water that mirrored the bright blue sky; but Dean had no eyes for it. He pulled Castiel wordlessly down next to him, and was a little surprised that the omega did not object. He softly stroked a hand over his neck, and Castiel only looked to the ground quickly, but did not move away.

Dean relieved a loud breath. “Thank the goddess, it only seems to be a little scratch. Does it hurt?”

Castiel looked up at him, and his eyes seemed to be even bluer than usual. The omega did not answer with words but shook his head no. They looked at each other for a long while. Then Dean cleared his throat. They were sitting much too close.

Finally, Castiel said, voice husky. “You did not kill them.”

Dean’s alpha stirred again. Had he done the wrong thing? But he had thought Castiel had agreed with him at the time.

“No,” Dean answered hesitantly. “You think I should have?”

Dean hoped not – he didn’t like the thought that Castiel would want to see the desperate man dead, much less his two children.

“No. I pity them. But I thought… I thought…” Castiel stopped and did not start a third attempt.

“Spit it out, Cas,” Dean said harsher than he had wanted. He was still overwhelmed with feelings of fury and relief. And they were sitting too damn close.

“They attacked you, us. I thought,… I mean, all alphas I ever met… it was your right to kill them. I thought you, I don’t know, had to. Because of your alpha.”

“Well, I didn’t want to. I don’t have to listen to my alpha side.”

Castiel looked at him for another minute with an unreadable expression. Then he asked: “What did you give him?”

“A Hunter’s emblem. So they will let him in.”

Castiel’s frown only deepened. “Why not take them with us over the border?”

“Because… the man needs to find some work. And that was the first place I could think of.” He shrugged, but Castiel kept staring at him, so Dean added truthfully: “And I did not want to keep them around. I feared I might change my mind about not listening to my alpha.” Dean cleared his throat again and changed the subject abruptly. To something that he knew might upset Castiel even further. “And I fear we won’t make it over the border today, Cas. It’s about another three hours and it might turn dark before we get that far. And this is a good place to rest. Maybe we should just get a good night’s sleep. Hope there won’t be any more problems waiting for us tomorrow.”

Castiel nodded, but he did not look disappointed at all. He almost seemed pleased. And he still did not move away. Instead, he raised his hand and slowly stroked over Dean’s bearded cheek. Then he blushed furiously, and pulled away in a full body movement.

“I’m sorry, I… there was some dirt. I just wanted to remove it.”

Dean forced himself to laugh. “Have you looked at us, Cas? We’re both _covered_ in dirt. Maybe we should take a bath.”

Castiel rose from the ground and stared doubtfully at the lake.

“I promise I won’t look,” Dean added.

“No,” Castiel replied. “It’s too cold. I’d probably only get pneumonia. I’ll just wash my hands and face.” He looked at the sun. “Maybe I can clean some of my clothes a little, as long as it stays warm for another hour or two.”

Dean laughed again, this time more honest. He had heard from Gabriel personally that most Veenahians seemed to think the people of Winchester were not too interested in hygiene. But he had no idea how they could be any better if they did not even want to take off their clothes.

“Well, you do what you think best, but I stink, and I’m gonna wash it all off.”

And with that, Dean stood as well, pulled a few things out of his bag, took off his sword, then his tunic and started to open his shirt. Castiel picked up the soap and hurried to the water a little farther away, his back to Dean as the alpha took off the rest of his clothes. But as the man walked into the water a minute later, buck-naked in bright daylight, he was pretty sure Castiel peeked a little in his direction.

Dean could not stop the cocky smirk.

He did not mind at all that Castiel tried to steal a look.

 

 

When Dean woke up the next morning, he felt amazing. There was a comfortable weight at his side and he did not need to open his eyes to know it was Castiel who had his back glued to Dean’s chest. Well, actually, his whole body was pressed against him. But instead of pulling away like he had done last morning, Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him even closer.

Goddess, the man smelled amazing.

Castiel let out a little moan, and Dean thought his heart might stop. But then he remembered how Castiel had made known he was not interested in soldier kings, and he finally tried to make a little room between them. But Castiel moaned again, and this time he rubbed his behind against Dean’s crotch. Dean took in another breath. The air did not only smell of omega, but also of slick.

A lot of slick.

Dean sniffed, and this time, his heart definitely made something funny.

Castiel smelled like _heat_.

He looked to the side and into blue, wide-awake eyes, who mirrored the shock Dean felt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that seems like unfortunate timing...


	5. The Heat

**Chapter FIVE: The Heat**

 

Castiel woke up slowly, not yet able to distinguish his dreams from reality. But he felt amazing. Like the world was in perfect order. He could feel his alpha behind him, and the comforting scent made him want to fall back to sleep, knowing he was safe, and still too tired to move. But apart from that inexplicable feeling of bliss, he was also on edge. Like he needed --- _something_. He moved a little and the friction against the hard body behind him felt good, really good.

But Castiel was still too hot.

He moved against his alpha again and then rolled around to get even closer to Dean. And at that very moment, he fully woke up. More importantly, he suddenly realised what was happening.

Castiel opened his eyes and stared at Dean, who was looking down at him with a horrified expression that matched his own sentiment.

Gods, he was starting a heat. In the middle of nowhere. With only one – obviously virile _and_ unmated – alpha to keep him company. Could be worse, his omega half thought. But even that side of him agreed that it might be better if they were in a real bed and not this thin blanket on the harsh forest ground.

Castiel shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why on earth did he have to start a heat at this very inappropriate moment?

And then it fully hit him. He had had his heat only mere weeks ago. This was a lot worse than he had anticipated.

It was a _True Heat_.

Castiel panicked. He might have blamed the start of an irregular heat on the stress of the last days – he knew that exertion could make hormones act out in unforeseeable ways, and having a heat outside of your cycle was not unheard of. But that usually meant it could happen a couple of weeks early, or late – he had never heard about two heats in just one month. No, the omega was fairly certain this was a True Heat, and not just some irregularity caused by stress.

But it could not be, could it?

In just a fracture of a second, Castiel had a hundred thoughts circling around in his mind. He had known already that he was attracted to Dean, but certainly not enough to start a heat! Why was that happening to him? He needed to marry Dean’s prince in a few weeks. But a True Heat --- Castiel knew that in Winchester, just like in Veenah, it was legal for an alpha to claim an omega in True Heat without having to ask anyone’s permission. And a part of Castiel thought that was not that much of a bad thing right now.

But he had a duty, Castiel reminded himself frantically. Michael would kill him if he let himself get claimed by a mere hunter. Not to mention that this would probably put a dampener on the whole alliance; maybe King John would even start a war for the insult. And even if he had been in his right, Dean would surely be thrown out of Winchester, at the very least. What would they do then? Having lived in a palace his whole life, Castiel was not sure he could bear a beggar’s fate.

And maybe --- maybe Dean did not even want to mate him.

“Cas! Cas, look at me. You need to calm down.”

Dean’s voice washed over him, and Castiel immediately felt better, even though he still could not completely silence all the different voices in his head.

“You think you can walk for a while? We are only a few hours away from the border. I’ll bring you to a friend, all right? She’ll help you. She’s a healer. And she presides some kind of omega hospital. She is perfectly equipped to help you with your heat.”

Castiel felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He had been right. Dean did not want him.

“Cas, you listening to me?”

Castiel nodded, then he slowly rolled on his back, and sat up. He immediately felt too hot and too cold at the same time. For some reason, Dean’s body seemed to have kept Castiel’s at the perfect temperature.

“I can walk,” he mumbled out. Dean looked at him intently, and in a sudden fit of thoughtfulness Castiel added: “I… I thought my heat would only start in a week or two. But maybe the stress…”

He did not want Dean to know it was a True Heat. It was hard enough already for Castiel to not just present to him. And he needed to think of his country – about the insult it would pose to the House of Winchester if the royal omega would let himself be mated by an alpha on the way to his wedding. They might be a lot more understanding about some things than Castiel was used to, but certainly not that understanding.

And he had an obligation.

Dean packed up their things quickly while Castiel cleaned himself up as well as he could. He momentarily thought about taking a real bath in the lake – in his current state, it did not seem too cold at all – but decided he would only use a washcloth and the soap. No need to tempt fate by getting naked so close to his alpha. This promised to be the most embarrassing day in his life, Castiel thought as he tried to get rid of the stench of slick. He was amazed how composed Dean seemed to be. Even if he had not wanted Castiel before, the smell of an omega in heat should be enough to change that, at least for the moment. As they started walking by each other’s side, he sometimes thought he caught a whiff of alpha arousal, but it was overshadowed by the dominating smell of heat.

Castiel just hoped they would soon arrive at this friend of Dean’s, where he just wanted to sleep off his heat in peace; but unfortunately, they were a lot slower than the last few days. Castiel often stumbled, and Dean was usually quick to grab him so he would not fall down. Every time, Castiel whimpered at the contact, and Dean apologised and let go of him like he had somehow hurt Castiel. And Castiel swallowed down his second whimper.

It was getting harder to think about his duty with each step.

After they had walked without exchanging one word for about three hours that felt like three eternities, Dean abruptly halted and looked ahead with an intent expression.

“Cas, I would like… We’ll reach the border in about half an hour. There are always a bunch of people wandering around in that area – hunters, merchants, and less amiable folk. I think it might be a good idea, if I marked you. I mean… it might be easier to... keep them away.”

If his brain had worked properly, Castiel might have told Dean that they were both covered in each other’s scents already, so it would probably make no difference. But in his heat infused state, he tilted his head to the side eagerly, just to get Dean closer to him.

Then he felt gentle hands on his neck, on both sides, close to his shoulder, and Dean rubbed his palms over Castiel’s skin, effectively scent marking him. Castiel let out a little purring sound, and instead of feeling embarrassed, he leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder.

“We’re almost there, Cas. I’m sorry you had to get through all that. Got kidnapped, lost in a deep forest, attacked by a fake robber – _and_ you have been stuck with me for the last couple of days. But Rowena will be able to help you, I promise.”

Castiel pressed his body closer to Dean’s. The alpha smelled so good. His. His alpha. Now that he was breathing in deeply so close to his neck, Castiel realised that Dean was certainly not as unaffected as he had tried to let on.

“We don’t need your friend,” Castiel said gruffly. “You can help me. Right now.”

Dean took his hands and shoved Castiel a little away from him, gentle but determined. “No, Cas, I can’t. That wouldn’t be right.” Castiel felt like crying, until Dean added: “I promise you, sweetheart, when you’re over this heat, and you still want me, then you won’t ever have to spend one without me ever again. But this isn’t right. You can’t make a decision while you’re in heat.”

Castiel stopped fighting. Did Dean propose to elope with him once his heat was over? It sounded wonderful. But why wait? Didn’t Dean know he already was his alpha?

Of course not, Castiel scolded himself. Dean thought he was having just a semi-annual heat, a regular one. And Castiel needed the alpha to believe that. He just could not fully remember why that was so important.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean briefly kissed him on the top of his head before turning around, Castiel still holding onto his arm.

They started to walk again and just as Castiel could see the border wall ahead, a group of people stalked up to them. Dean slowed down and glared into the direction of the three men. They reeked of arousal and excitement. But two seemed to be at least a little wary; the third – not so much.

“You caught a sweet omega in heat, boy? Mind if we share a little?”

Castiel ducked his head and moved a little closer to Dean if that was even possible. No matter how much he might have fantasised about _his_ alpha since waking up this morning, he certainly did not want any other near him. And even though he usually was not easily intimidated, he knew his heat made him weak, and slowed him down; he certainly did not want to have to fight off one or more strong alphas. He did not think he would be able to.

“First of all, I am not your _boy_ ,” Dean said in a dangerous, low voice. “Second, the omega is with me.”

Dean stared at the three men, one by one, and two of them slowly slid away by walking backwards. Castiel glanced up at Dean and nearly fainted when he saw the tinge of red in his eyes. Dean was close to a Rage. He might completely loose it – and Castiel did not want to think about what would happen then. He might have just almost begged Dean to take him, but he certainly did not want his first time to be with a raging alpha.

Thankfully, even the third man decided Castiel was not worth getting killed over, and he retreated as well. Dean just stood there for another moment, growling.

And Castiel felt his legs give out.

At least that seemed to get Dean’s attention to focus on him again, as he caught Castiel before he slid to the ground.

“Cas? You all right? We’re almost there, buddy.”

Castiel only nodded, but he did not feel like he would be able to walk again. It was strange. He had been in heat before, but he had never felt quite so --- weak. He had also never felt like his whole body was on fire.

Dean suddenly picked him up and threw Castiel over his shoulder. A hand on Castiel’s thigh to keep him steady.

Castiel wriggled a little, trying to get that hand a little bit further up, but a stern “stop that” from Dean had him stay still. A small voice in his hind brain tried to tell Castiel that he would be embarrassed for about a hundred things – after his heat.

Castiel did not really take note of anything but Dean’s scent for the next twenty minutes. He twitched a little when he realised there were other people around, but Dean did not get furious again, so Castiel stayed relatively calm as well. He was not sure if the scent marking had helped, or if the people in Winchester were just better mannered than most alphas Castiel ever met, or if Dean’s eyes were still shooting murderous glares, with a hint of red in them. In any case, he was glad no one even tried to steal him away from his alpha again.

They walked up some stone stairs and entered a building in a sudden change of scent. The forest had its own smells, as well as the crowded area around the border had – but here, the air was completely clear, almost sterile. Dean sled Castiel down from his shoulder so that he was now carrying him in his arms, like a child. Or a bride. Castiel jumped at the chance and buried his nose in Dean’s neck, eyes closed and purring a little.

“Rowena!” Dean suddenly bellowed through the house, but Castiel did not care. He did not want to meet this friend of Dean’s. He was perfectly happy where he was right now. But it took only a minute until an unknown voice addressed Dean. Castiel felt like there were other people close as well, but he refused to even open his eyes.

“Oh, Dean, what brings you….oh. Is this who I think it is?”

“Probably. It’s Castiel of Veenah. He’s … he’s in heat.”

“Well, that much is obvious, dear. At least you had enough sense to bring him here and not just to an inn to let him sleep it off, like your father once had done with that poor… but that is not of importance right now. Bernard!” Castiel heard heavy footsteps. “Dean, why don’t you give Prince Castiel to Bernard, so he can bring him to one of our heat rooms.”

Castiel mewled meekly at the same time as Dean tightened his arms around him.

“All right,” the female voice stated dryly. “Then I guess you will carry him yourself.”

Castiel felt Dean walk up some stairs and through another hall before he gently let him down on a soft bed. But he had not yet let go of him, Castiel noticed, a little smug. The alpha was crouching in a weird position that made Castiel think his back would soon hurt. Better he would just lie down next to him.

“Thank you, Dean. You can leave now.” A pause. Dean did not move, and neither did Castiel. Well, he might have tried to pull a little on the alpha’s arm to get him to lie down beside him. “Dean. Dean! You brought him here for a reason, remember? So we can help him? If you wanted to take care of it yourself, you could have just stayed out there in the wild, and no one needed to know.”

After those words, Dean suddenly pulled back from Castiel like he had been burned. Castiel finally opened his eyes again, just to see Dean leave him, and rush out of the still open door without one more glance in his direction.

“Good. Finally.”

Castiel looked at the red-headed woman in front of him with a deep frown on his face. She had made Dean leave.

He didn’t like her.

Castiel might have even let out a low growl. To his surprise, the woman only chuckled in delight.

Then she handed him a cup that seemed to have materialised out of nowhere. “Here. Drink this.” Castiel took the mug, but only stared at the bright yellow liquid suspiciously. “It will help clear the fog in your head.”

After that explanation, Castiel gulped the brew down eagerly. He needed a clear mind. Something was wrong. He had never felt like that before. Maybe the stress, he tried to tell himself. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened.

“Ah, Charlie, good. Castiel, this is Charlie. She will help you clean up a little, yes? I need to get some herbs while you get rid of that horrible smell you brought into my home.” She scrunched her nose, but then tipped her head a little to the side with an almost pensive expression. “And I don’t mean your heat scent.”

She left just as another red-headed woman entered the room. This Charlie looked a lot cheerier and warmer than the first one, but she was followed by two men, which made Castiel just as wary of her. He shrunk in on himself, but the betas just pulled big buckets of water into a tub and left without saying one word.

“Hey, Castiel,” the new female said with a smile. “How about we get you out of those soaked clothes and into some warm water.”

At the prospect of a hot bath, and the wonderful scent of balm and rose already filling the air, Castiel managed to get up, and, with the help of Charlie, out of his clothes. When he was surrounded by the warm water, he finally felt like he could think again. But maybe that wasn’t such a good thing. He flushed a deep shade of pink when he thought about how he had acted around Dean today.

“So… I heard Dean found you?”

Castiel blushed even harder. He felt like Charlie might have read his mind. Still, he nodded.

“Wow, quite a week you had, eh?”

Castiel scoffed. “That’s one way to put it.”

With Charlie’s assistance, Castiel washed all the dirt from the last eight days off his body, until even his hair felt clean again. He dressed in simple white trousers and laid down on the bed. Castiel let out a content sigh. Finally getting rid of the dirt made him feel better already. And maybe, if he was lucky, he could simply sleep through most of his heat. It had worked before – he would just have to ask for some sleeping brew. If this was in fact a hospital that specialised on omegas – even though Castiel had never heard of such a thing before – then they would certainly have something for him to drink to make his heat more bearable.

Castiel closed his eyes, and was glad that, even though she had chattered on while he had taken the bath, Charlie only sat down on a chair next to him and did not try to ask him any questions. But just as another cramp hit his abdomen, the door opened and the first red-head barged in again – without knocking. She held a teapot in her hand and a bundle of cloth under her arms.

“Ah. You feeling better, I assume?” Castiel nodded, despite his pain. He did feel better. “Then I think it’s time to have a little chat.”

Needless to say, Castiel did not feel like chatting; not at all.

“Why don’t we just let him get some rest first, Rowena?”

Castiel liked Charlie more by the minute.

“Because it might be dangerous, darling.” The one called Rowena turned energetically back to Castiel. “So, angelcakes, be honest with me: When was your last heat?”

Castiel felt like he should lie. They were in Winchester already. He had to mate one of Lord John’s sons. If the story about how he hit a True Heat shortly before he even met the royal family would get out, it might end in a scandal – even though nothing had happened between him and Dean.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say something, Charlie interrupted: “This is a hospital, Cas, an institution built just to care for the needs of omegas. No one here will talk to anyone outside this house about anything you don’t want us to share. We help omegas through difficult heats or labour all the time. It’s our job.”

Rowena sat down on the bed next to Castiel. “And sometimes we just teach them some tricks to get through a heat with less pain. By taking things into their own hands.”

Castiel blinked at the frank words.

“Your name is Rowena. Did you… did you ever write any books?”

“Aye, I’m Rowena McLeod and I wrote some little helpers for omegas. But I’m afraid they are not exactly bestsellers.”

“I … ahem… I read one of your books.”

“Good for you,” Rowena replied with absolutely no hint at modesty. “I did give it to your brother for a reason, you know?” She added but before Castiel could wonder about those words, she snapped her fingers impatiently. “Now, back to my question. When was your last heat?”

“About three weeks ago.”

Charlie gasped, and then clasped her hands together with a smile, but Rowena showed no emotion.

“That’s what I thought. And who could blame you? Dean certainly is a master specimen of an alpha.”

Castiel blushed again, and Charlie hissed: “Rowena! You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“He’s gonna get a lot more uncomfortable over the next few days. But at least I brought these.”

She held up the piece of cloth to Castiel, who took it eagerly. He had recognised it as Dean’s tunic as soon as Rowena had sat down on his bedside. He unfurled them a little and smiled as Dean’s scent filled the air.

“I found them before the washers could put them on fire. They reek, but I didn’t think you’d mind. His scent should be strong enough on these to calm your nerves a little.” She paused. “I assume you did not tell Dean, since he brought you here in the first place and then left you alone.”

Castiel nodded, and Charlie gasped.

“Castiel, are you sure you want to suffer through your heat alone – and not let Dean… help?” The gentle omega asked with furrowed brows.

Castiel forced himself to nod vehemently. He was glad his mind was clearer by the time someone had asked that question. Before the bath – or the tea, he did not know which had done the trick – his answer would have been a lot different.

“All right, then.” Rowena said in her imperious voice. “I brought you some sleeping brew. Hopefully, you’ll just doze through most of the ordeal. But I have to warn you, Castiel: A True Heat can be a lot worse than a regular one. We will constantly check in on you, however, and I have some more potions that might help.”

Castiel swallowed the tea down in big gulps, and after a few more wishes for his well-being, the two women turned around to leave.

“Don’t tell Dean!” Castiel suddenly blurted out. Both Charlie and Rowena nodded, but Rowena looked confused, and Charlie’s gaze seemed almost --- accusing. Like Castiel had hurt her feelings or something of the like. But no matter what they thought about his plea, Castiel was sure they would not betray his trust.

At least Castiel hoped as much as he was left alone to suffer through his heat.

 

 

The pain was excruciating.

Castiel had never experienced a heat like this. His whole body hurt and seemed to be on fire. He almost constantly had his fingers up his ass, with images of Dean floating around in his head, but this time, unlike his previous heats, his hands did not seem to help at all.

And what made it worse – he was also strangely emotional. He felt like he wanted to cry the whole time, and he missed Dean. His inner omega whined out when he only thought about that name.

As his condition only worsened after three days, he did not seem to be the only one who thought something was wrong.

Right now, Rowena looked down on him, Charlie right behind her, and both women had worried expressions on their faces. Castiel felt uncomfortable with their scrutinising gaze on his sweat and slick covered boy. Then the master healer sat down next to Castiel with that determined look he had already gotten used to. He would probably not like what she had to say next.

“Listen, Castiel, this is not going well.” Castiel almost laughed – he was the one who suffered here. He did not need her to tell him that things weren’t _going well_. “Like I said before, a True Heat can be a lot stronger than a regular one. Your omega chose a mate for you. Since you read my book, you know how rare this is – which unfortunately means that we have not that much first-hand experience with it. Especially because most couples are happy to stay together through that time, and don’t usually seek out a hospital. But --- I once had another omega who came here, without her chosen mate. And she died.” There was true regret in the omega’s voice, but Castiel still thought she was very blunt about it. “At first, I thought maybe this time would be different. You seemed a lot better off when you arrived than she had been. Maybe because Dean had at least been with you until then. But now… I worry over you, Castiel. And I don’t want you to end up like Amelia, if only because the king would then certainly call for my head. We are not on friendly terms, exactly, not like I am with Sam, or even Dean.”

“What she wants to say is, Castiel, we did not want to pry in the beginning. It is not our way.” Charlie took over after she had rolled her eyes at Rowena. “And I honestly believe every omega deserves to make their own decision without having anyone telling them what they think would be best for them. I mean, you certainly have your reasons not to want Dean sharing your heat with you. Like, I know it is not as common in your culture to lie with someone before marriage. But here…  Anyway, I thought maybe you just don’t know the rules. When a True Heat hits, and you have more than one witness here so no one will ever question it, then the omega is allowed to choose a mate. Well, technically, your heat hits only because you already have chosen, albeit unconsciously. Then you would usually spend that heat with your alpha. I mean, you don’t even have to let Dean claim you, yet, but I think he could really help you.” She hesitated, frowning. “And if you fear he might not reciprocate your feelings – we have never heard of a case of True Heat where the attraction did not go both ways. Those kind of marriages are usually very happy – and we consider a True Heat a great blessing.”

“But don’t you see? I cannot let him mate me! I am here to marry one of the king’s sons. My brother--- the whole alliance is at stake here.” It was hard to remind even himself of those facts.

Rowena and Charlie looked at each other, both of them seemed confused.

“Yes, Castiel, we know that. But --- since your omega already picked Dean as his mate, you can just as easily let him stay with you. I mean, not even the king would object. It is the law. Not to mention that he had urged Dean to get married for years now. And as for your brother, he does not even have to know. Don’t let Dean put a mark on you yet and no one will be the wiser. Just tell Michael that you picked Dean once you arrived at the palace, and then everyone’s happy. I mean… you want to mate Dean, don’t you?”

Castiel could not answer the question. His brain was stuck somewhere else. Suddenly, he felt wide-awake.

“You think the king would be happy if I mated Dean? The Dean I came in here with?”

Rowena looked at him like he was some sort of imbecile. “Of course that would please him. You were sent here to marry one of the Winchester heirs, right? And Dean is certainly old enough to start a family.”

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, hardly daring to hope, and then looked at the women again. “Dean is Lord Winchester’s son?”

“Well, yes of course,” Rowena said at the same time as Charlie exclaimed: “Who do you think he is?”

Castiel wanted to cry. He suddenly felt inexplicably happy, but also a little confused, and even angry. He just did not know who that anger was directed at. Probably himself.

“I thought he was… he said his name was Dean.” Castiel mumbled, trying to remember their first encounter. Trying to figure out if Dean had tried to deceive him on purpose. The alpha had told him he was _Dean of Winchester_ – and as he thought back on some of their conversations, Castiel almost felt stupid that he had not realised who Dean really was. He had been well informed about the pact and Castiel’s upcoming choice. More so than a common hunter would have been. The omega also had a feeling that Dean believed he had known who he was the whole time. “But he said he is a hunter! That all the hunters were looking for me,” Castiel then exclaimed, almost accusingly.

“Well, he is, and they were. Castiel, the Hunters are the First Army of Winchester. They are --- they don’t hunt deer or whatever, it is just what they are called. And if anyone here talks about _the_ Hunter, they usually mean Dean. You--- you thought Dean was someone else?”

Rowena suddenly cackled out a laugh. “And what? That Lord John, mighty king of Winchester, would send out a gang of common hunters to look for the little brother of one of his closest allies? The precious omega prince?” She turned to Charlie and whispered loudly: “Maybe he is just a pretty face after all. So disappointing.”

Even on Charlie’s lips tugged a smile. Now that Rowena put it like that, Castiel felt really stupid. It explained a lot. Dean held himself like a soldier, and the informal way in which he had acted around Castiel certainly made a lot more sense, knowing that his rank was technically above Castiel’s. And he had seemed furious at Abaddon, with a force that had surprised Castiel at the time. But now he knew they were old enemies.

But still, Dean did not look at all like the heir of a king. Not to mention… “But where are all his scars?”

“What?”

“I … I have been told…” Castiel suddenly blushed again, angry at himself for listening to gossip, especially since it was obviously untrue. “I have been told that the Demon Knight’s face is covered in scars…” He ended meekly.

“Demon Knight, eh? They still call him that?” Castiel looked at his hands, flustered by Rowena’s amused tone. “Well, maybe a scarred face fits the stories better. But there is absolutely nothing wrong with the face of our handsome prince. As I am sure you have noticed.”

Castiel suddenly whined as another cramp hit his abdomen. In his excitement, he had almost forgotten about his heat. But still, he felt better. Optimistic. His omega side was more impatient, and less miserable.

“Now that you know that your True Heat has started over Dean Winchester, the very man you came here to marry --- how about we call him up? So he can do his duty and take care of you.”

Castiel let out a little chuckle. It was strange, and refreshing, how Rowena thought it was the alpha’s duty to look after the omega’s wellbeing in heat; in Castiel’s experience, it was more likely that people would have expected Castiel to mindlessly submit to his alpha.

Then Castiel smiled at the women – and nodded.

“But first, I want to clean up a little.”

 

>>><<< 

 

Dean prowled up and down the small room Rowena had provided for him. He felt restless. He knew he should have borrowed a horse and hurried to his family’s castle to report about Castiel’s well-being personally, instead of just sending a messenger. Castiel was in good hands here. But Dean had not been able to leave. He had wanted to stay close to the omega, as stupid as it might sound. It was not like he could help him anyway.

For the hundredth time, Dean contemplated that it had been horrible timing for Castiel to start a heat. Though it could have been even worse, as they were at least near Rowena’s facility and not still in the middle of the never-ending forest. Dean did not even want to think about how things would have turned out then. He could still feel Castiel’s body against his – it had been a wonder that Dean had managed to keep his hands off him for the couple of hours of their journey. But for days? Dean did not want to think what would have happened if Castiel had pressed into him and asked him for help if they had been in the middle of nowhere. And Dean could have hardly left him alone, to take care of things himself.

Usually, Dean liked to think that he was not that affected by an omega’s heat. Well, they always smelled good – all right, they smelled absolutely amazing – but not so much that he ever feared he would lose control and do something either party might regret afterwards. He even had a little experience in taking care of omegas in heat; after he had been taught what he could do without actually _doing_ anything by Rowena herself – after all, he led an army where also some omegas joined. They usually drank a brew that could inhibit a heat for a few months, but sometimes, especially after stressful situations, it could still hit. Dean remembered how Kevin, one of his analysts, had started one just after Lucifer had been killed and he had nearly lost his life to Abaddon. Dean had tried to help him through it – he knew that his presence would be useful, and he also liked to keep him close to make sure other alphas did not get any ideas. But on the downside, they still could barely look into each other’s eyes, both still too embarrassed of the times Dean had left him alone so Kevin could take some of the edge of himself. Leaving a pool of slick on Dean’s rough mattress.

Dean thought that after the events of the past week, it was probably no surprise that Castiel had started a heat from the pure adrenaline.

His alpha growled, like he had done quite often during the last two days. Some part of Dean seemed to believe that Castiel’s heat was because of him, that it was _his_ heat. But then the omega would not have been so shocked, would he? It would have been a joyful event.

Usually, Dean hated alphas who thought that every heat was because of them and constantly made jokes about it – if an omega’s heat would be caused by them, they would make it official. They would invite them to their bed – as it made no sense to do anything else. And Dean and Castiel were practically engaged. Or they could be. So it would have been even more of a blessing.

But Dean knew that Veenahian omegas were supposed to stay untouched until they were mated, so maybe, those rules did not apply to them. Maybe Dean should tell Castiel that, according to Winchester law, they could stay together through his heat.

His alpha seemed to like the idea, but Dean only shook his head. Wishful thinking, that was all it was.

Just as he wanted to get out to fetch some firewood or something – just so that he had something to _do_ – Rowena appeared in his doorway.

“Aw, Dean, good that I find you here. I wouldn’t want to have to search for you.”

“Rowena? Are there news? Is he worse?”

Dean might have been getting on Rowena’s nerves during the last few days – he constantly wanted to know how Castiel was. And even though Rowena had never really answered his questions, Dean had been convinced that Castiel was in a bad condition. Which had not helped his growling alpha to calm down, at all.

“Well, yes.” Dean wanted to strangle her for her dismissive tone. “So we thought we would try something else. I am here to get you.”

“To get me?”

“Aye. To bring you to him.”

“Bring me…? Why?”

“Because, like I said, his condition is getting worse. And I am sure you know that an alpha’s scent and touch can do wonders.”

“But--- don’t you have alphas here for exactly that purpose?”

“Aye. But Castiel has been through a lot. It would be irresponsible to confront him with a strange alpha on top of everything else. But he already knows you, and from what I’ve seen he trusts you.” She quirked an eyebrow at Dean. “And honestly, judging from your behaviour when you got here, I thought you wouldn’t like the idea of Castiel with another alpha. In heat.”

Dean let out a growl at her words. She was right. He would not trust any other alpha with Castiel right now. Someone like this Bernard who had tried to take Castiel from Dean after they had arrived. Still, Dean had very conflicting feelings about Rowena’s proposal. On the one hand, he had wanted to be with Castiel since they had arrived – on the other hand, what Rowena proposed sounded like pure torture.

To be with Castiel in heat, but not _be_ with him? And then he thought about how Castiel had implied he wanted to marry Sam. How should he ever look into his brother’s eyes again? After he had spent a heat with his husband – and probably had thought about all kinds of dirty things he wanted to do to him.

“All right,” Dean said nonetheless. Because as much as he might hate the idea, he would not let Castiel suffer any more than necessary. “But do you at least have some of that tea you give your other alphas?”

Dean knew that aside from chewing whistler’s bark, the alphas in Rowena’s house usually drank some tea that dulled their sense of smell and numbed their sex drive as well. So they would hardly be able to scent the heat on the omegas, nor would they get aroused just from looking at them.

Unlike Dean, who felt like he could get hard just from _thinking_ about Castiel’s scent.

“No tea for you, sorry. It wouldn’t help you anyway. It takes hours before the effect sets in. And we just don’t have that time.”

At this prospect, Dean felt even worse.

After he had quickly pulled on some fresh tunic – and Rowena had snickered in a way that really irritated him – he followed her to the heat tract.

When she opened the door and turned around to leave him alone, with another irritating smirk on her face, Dean’s heart almost stopped. Castiel did not look half as bad as he had imagined. He was on his bed, dressed only in white trousers, and smiled at Dean like he had been waiting for him for years.

“Dean! Come in! Please.”

“Cas, you look … good.”

Dean stopped in the middle of the room. It smelled like heaven in here.

“You shaved.”

“Yeah.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face – it was not completely smooth, there was already a little stubble fighting its way back after the shave two days ago, but he had gotten rid of his beard. After it had proved to be impossible to wash all the dirt out.

“You are beautiful,” Castiel said, and Dean felt himself blush. But Castiel would probably think that about any alpha in his current condition. His alpha growled a little at him.

“Thank you,” he replied despite his inner turmoil, thinking this was probably the most awkward conversation he had had in a long while.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Castiel patted a spot next to him on the bed, and with a feeling of dread, Dean stepped forwards.

But he dutifully sat down, reminding himself that this was what he was supposed to do here. Provide some comfort for Castiel. As soon as he was on the bed, Castiel sneaked over and rested his head on Dean’s chest. The omega let out a little sigh and almost instantly started purring.

This was --- nice. Very nice. Dean had not thought Castiel was much of a cuddler, much less had he expected he would be so welcoming of Dean’s closeness. Again, he remembered the awkward nights with Kevin – who had undoubtedly been grateful for Dean’s presence, but also very embarrassed.

“I wanted to talk to you, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean winced inwardly. Sitting here and holding Castiel, he thought he could do that much. But talking? Maybe Castiel would even start asking questions about Sam. How would he survive that?

But Castiel did not wait for a reply. “I fear there has been some sort of misunderstanding.” He sneaked a hand under Dean’s tunic and sighed again. But he did not continue talking, just closed his eyes and melted further into Dean. Like he had forgotten he had wanted to engage in a conversation – just at the moment as Dean got curious.

“Misunderstanding?” He tried to encourage the omega to continue.

“Yes,” Castiel opened his eyes again and looked a little confused before he added: “When we met. You know… All this time, I thought you were someone else.”

“Someone… who?”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know. Just someone else. Some hunter. The point is … I did not know… I misinterpreted your words and did not understand that you are Lord John’s eldest son.”

“What?” It was hard to concentrate as Castiel’s hand had found its way under Dean’s shirt and stroked now over the soft skin of his belly.

“I did not know we could mate, Dean. I thought I would never see you again after you brought me to the palace. That I had to choose between the Winchester princes. I did not think I could spend my heat with you. Which would obviously be very --- unfortunate.”

“Huh?” Dean tried and failed to follow Castiel’s jumbled confession.

“Rowena says that a True Heat is a lot stronger than a regular one and that I might get seriously ill if you didn’t stay with me. That I would suffer some abandonment syndromes that would only make my condition worse.”

“Cas.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s distracting hand and set up a little more upright, looking directly in the omega’s eyes. “What exactly are you saying here?”

“I thought you were just some hunter, and not _the_ Hunter. I am in heat because of you. A True Heat. I want you to help me through it. And after we met your father, you can claim me.”

Even though Castiel had replied in clear, short sentences, Dean felt like his brain could not keep up. There was too much information at once. The omega only snuggled against him again.

“You thought I was someone else?”

Castiel nodded against his chest. “Yes. Someone I could never marry.”

“But--- what about Sammy?”

“Samuel? What about him?” Castiel pulled back a little to look up into Dean’s face again.

“You said you wanted …” Dean cleared his throat, unsure whether he should even say it. “You said he was the one you would probably choose.”

Castiel frowned, then his expression cleared like he remembered what Dean was talking about. He shook his head slightly. “I don’t even know Sam. I just … said something without really thinking about it. I choose you.”

“How can you be sure? If you have never met Sam, how can you be sure you would not much rather be with him?”

“Rowena said this would be a lot easier,” Castiel mumbled under his breath. Then he straightened and put both hands on Dean’s cheeks, looking at him intently. “Didn’t you listen to me? I am in heat. A True Heat, Dean. From what I hear, according to your laws, even if you were just Dean the hunter, I would be in my right to let you claim me. That’s what Charlie said.” He let his hands sink down as Dean had still not reacted. “And I thought… I thought you would be happy we can be together.”

And then it finally sank in. His inner alpha had been right. Castiel was his omega. Dean rumbled and quickly spun them around so that Castiel was lying on his back with Dean on top of him. The alpha looked down to search in Castiel’s face if he had overstepped a line, but the omega seemed quite happy with their new position. Then Dean started to pepper featherlight kisses over Castiel’s throat.

“A True Heat, eh?”

Castiel nodded, and Dean felt a little dizzy. He would have never expected this to happen: The Veenah omega prince was not only a total badass, but also obviously the perfect mate for him. He nibbled a little at Castiel’s jaw and felt the omega’s hands beneath his clothes again, this time wandering over his back.

Suddenly, the heavenly scent in the room got a lot stronger and Dean groaned.

“And now you better help me through it, alpha.”

Dean suddenly had a wolfish grin on his face. He pressed their lips together, relishing in the taste of Castiel.

He thought he might have been right before. This arranged marriage thing seemed not like such a bad idea after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, that didn’t go half bad, did it?  
> (Come on, you already knew that I can never be too cruel to my boys, didn’t you?)


	6. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don’t mind more happy feels and open talks – because here it comes…

**Chapter SIX: The Decision**

 

Castiel woke up with that comfortable feeling he had almost gotten used to by now. Just like the past four mornings, Dean’s body was glued to his back, the alpha’s strong arm around his waist, managing to press the omega even tighter against his chest. The alpha’s scent was a pleasant mixture of _protective_ and _happy_ and _proud_. Castiel let out a little purr of contentment. He could get used to waking up like this. Then he smiled softly at the thought that he actually _could_ get used to it. As soon as possible, if things were going Castiel’s way, they would marry and mate officially, and then Dean could lie by his side every night.

“You’re in a good mood this morning,” Dean rumbled into his shoulder, and then lightly nipped at the smooth skin there. Castiel loved the sound of his alpha’s voice, especially right after waking up when it was even deeper from sleep. It sounded a little like his father’s, Castiel thought – and he remembered how he had liked Lord John’s voice when he had first met him.

Castiel turned around so the two men faced each other. There was a little sting in his backside as he moved, but it was not really that painful, just a mild reminder of the activities of the past days. Castiel buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck for a moment and was hit with a wave of Dean’s strong scent, and his purr might have gotten even louder. The real thing was so much better than the piece of cloth Rowena had brought him at the beginning of his heat to keep his omega from developing any abandonment symptoms – especially because he did not only smell _Dean_ , but could also make out feelings, and he revelled in the contented smell of his alpha.

“And why shouldn’t I be?” Castiel finally pulled back and responded to Dean’s previous remark. “My heat is over, and I did not only make it out alive but also perfectly sated.” Dean shot him a cocky smirk, like Castiel had expected. But since he felt so good, he let Dean indulge in a little smugness. “I look forward to going outside and breath in fresh air again. We can finally travel to the castle, so that I can get to know your family, where no one needs to know I have been already sharing a bed with you during my heat. I will tell your father that I already made my choice, which is understandable, I guess, since we have already spent a lot of time together, and then we can mate as soon as they made all the necessary preparations. Maybe we can even keep the ceremony small, so it won’t take that much time.”

Dean’s smile suddenly faltered, but Castiel did not know what he had said wrong. He tried to gulp down the sudden fit of insecurity – but he had to admit that he had expected Dean to look a lot happier at the prospect of getting married as soon as possible. The alpha had been very attentive the last couple of days, and Castiel had believed he would not want to stay away from him for too long either.

 “What will your brother say if we don’t adhere to the six weeks of --- evaluation?” Dean finally asked. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the alpha because he was pretty sure Dean had wanted to say something else. But maybe he _was_ just worried that Michael would object if they married before the appointed six weeks were over.

“I promise you my brother will not mind. Especially not since I choose the heir of Winchester. Trust me, he is really more interested in a strong alliance between our houses than my well-being.” Dean let out a little growl, and Castiel was happier about that sound than he would ever admit. “As soon as the story about how the two of us have been alone for days gets out, Michael would probably even insist we marry immediately. In Veenah, an unclaimed omega would never be allowed in the company of only one alpha, without a chaperone, if only for an hour. And, you know, if we really waited for those six weeks, they would still need more time to prepare a wedding afterwards. It will probably be at least two months before we can marry. And there will definitely be talk if someone notices that I am with child before we are even mated. I don’t want to be in the centre of such attention. Don’t forget, in Veenah, nothing would be more shocking than an omega who is not untouched when entering matrimony.”

Dean frowned and looked worried, even more so than before. His scent had gone a little off as well. The alpha did not respond for so long that Castiel feared there was something terribly wrong. Then Dean said carefully: “This is not going to be a problem, Cas. You are not with child.”

Castiel let out a short chuckle but sobered up as he registered the serious expression on Dean’s face. “I might have been a virgin until a few days ago, Dean, but I am not ignorant. I was in heat. And your knot was practically buried in me for days.” Strangely, it was Dean who blushed at those words, not Castiel. “I think chances a rather high that I am pregnant.”

The words had sounded a little harsher than Castiel had intended. But he was not known for talking around the bush, and, in all honesty, the thought of being pregnant – no, of being pregnant _right now_ – was a little discouraging. He wanted to have children, more importantly he wanted to have children _with Dean_ , but he would not have minded if they got to spend a little time with each other before that happened. During the last couple of days, his mind had refused to work properly, but even if it had, if Castiel had had some in-depth-thoughts about the possible consequences of his heat – he was not sure he would have been able to resist his needs. Dean had just smelled so good, and the way he took care of Castiel --- for the first time in his life, his heat had not felt like some sort of sickness. It had felt wonderful. They had touched and talked for days, in some strange sudden intimacy, considering they had only known each other for a short while. But it had not felt that way. Dean had only left him alone occasionally to get food or bring fresh bedsheets. Rowena had checked Castiel over twice but had seemed very happy about how his condition had turned around. Bernard and two betas had come in twice a day with buckets of warm water while his alpha only growled lowly at them. And then Dean had helped Castiel wash off his slick and sweat, and everything had felt perfect.

Castiel might have liked to enjoy being just the two of them for a while. But of course, like he had been told many times since he had presented, it was his utmost duty to have children. What else would be the point of a royal omega?

Castiel looked back up at Dean, who still watched him with a contemplative look. Suddenly, the insecurity from before hit him again, this time with more force. Did Dean not want to mate him after all? Or did he not want children? But that made no sense. Castiel gulped. “I thought you would be… happier about that. The succession of the throne will be secure once I give birth to an alpha son.”

His voice had wavered at the end, and, Castiel could smell it himself; his scent had turned bitter with doubt. What if he would not give birth to an alpha? He tried to hide his face in Dean’s chest, some instinct telling him to seek comfort in his alpha.

“Cas. Cas, look at me.” He did as the gentle voice told him. And Dean’s eyes were so green, and warm. “I promise I will be very happy once we expect a child. I will love it, no matter which gender. And who says only an alpha can inherit the throne anyway? My grandfather wasn’t one, and he had still been king.” Dean stroked a hand over Castiel’s face. “But that doesn’t matter now. Because you are not pregnant, yet. And as much as I look forward to having children with you, I just as much like to spend some time getting to know you first. All this,” he waved a hand between their bodies, “has happened pretty fast. There’s still so much we don’t know about each other.”

“But… how can you be so sure?”

“You remember the herb I chew every night before I go to sleep?” Castiel nodded – he had often wondered what kind of medicinal reasons Dean had to take them. But it had seemed untoward to ask about such affairs, especially before his heat had happened and they had just been some strangers in a big forest. “It’s one of Rowena’s mixtures, called whistler’s bark. If you take it regularly, an alpha cannot sire children. Not even with an omega in heat. And I have swallowed those herbs down for years.”

There was a little part of Castiel that did not like what he had just heard. The idea that Dean had taken this kind of medicine for years – or rather, the idea that the alpha had a reason to take it, and the images of how pretty those reasons might have been – did not sound too appealing to Castiel. But right now, with his mind working again, an even bigger part of him was grateful. It meant they could marry in their own time, and they could plan children in their own time.

“I hope you are not … somehow disappointed.”

“No! No, quite the opposite. I mean… I want children, someday. But right now, … I’d rather settle in my new home first. Not all changes at once, you know? It’s not only you I have to get to know – it’s also your country, your family. My new role. And I would love to meet our child, once I’ve settled in a bit.”

“Good. Because, you know, I’d rather have you for myself first…” Dean’s smile turned relieved, but there still seemed to be something missing. And although Castiel’s scent was back to normal, Dean’s still seemed a little --- dulled.

“Is there something else bothering you?” Castiel asked, thinking he was a little courageous for it. He could see how Dean wanted to wave it off, but Castiel did not want his alpha to lie to him, for whatever reason. So he used his most confident tone and declared simply: “Dean.”

“You said that… you said you did not want anyone to know that we have spent your heat together.” Dean cleared his throat. “You don’t want them to know it was a True Heat?”

Castiel blushed heavily. “I… It’s just so embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” Dean repeated and Castiel could tell that he had just involuntarily hurt the alpha. “Cas, this is not embarrassing. A True Heat is a blessing. It is something to be celebrated.”

“So, _you_ want to tell everyone?”

“Hell, yeah, I want to hold a whole feast because of it.” Castiel’s eyes widened in horror. He had often enough heard alphas talk about how they would trigger a heat out of some needy omega. Now, the thought that anyone outside of this building might not only know about what happened to Castiel, but a hall full of people drinking to it, was just horrific. Dean obviously read his face, or his scent, and held up his hands. “No, Cas. Not unless you want it. I just… it’s usually done. On the rare occasions a True Heat happens. And I thought that we should share with our people how fortunate we are. But I won’t. It’s all right.”

The alpha still looked unhappy enough for Castiel to try to explain. “Dean… I --- I don’t know your people, yet. And I --- I don’t want the first thing they know about me to… I don’t want them to think about me as some --- wanton or needy omega. That one look at you had me slick and want to present. It’s not the kind of first impression I was hoping to make in my new home.”

Dean blinked at him a full minute. “Cas, that is not what happened, and no one will think about it like that. Like I said before, a True Heat is considered a wonderful thing.” Dean looked so serious, and Castiel did not know what to do. It obviously seemed important to Dean, so he opened his mouth to tell him he would think about it, but Dean kissed him quickly on the lips. “We will do as you said. We will tell my father that you unfortunately started a heat, a common uneventful heat, while we were out in the wild, and I brought you here to have Rowena help you.” Dean still looked a little subdued, but then he smiled, and this time it was honest. “And maybe, someday, you will feel comfortable to tell our people. When you are used to our customs. Maybe you will tell our grandchildren about our adventures and then they will gasp at the incredible romance when you mention your True Heat. And that you instantly fell for the dashing alpha that helped you fight against the dangerous wisent that tried to kill you.”

Dean rolled slowly on top of Castiel, nibbling at his earlobe. Castiel chuckled. Dean had effectively changed the topic, and the atmosphere, to something more playful.

“They hardly noticed me, Dean,” Castiel claimed, even though both men knew it was not quite true. “And you hardly did more than blowing a horn.”

“Ah, but I looked good doing it. So much so that you could not even wait until we were back at my castle to get me naked. Don’t leave that out when you talk to our grandchildren.”

Castiel bit his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. “Don’t forget that our children might also be taught in the ways of Veenah. So they’ll probably think it is shocking that we have seen all of each other before we are even married.”

“Then they don’t need to worry. As you have still not allowed me to see your most private area,” Dean replied in an over-dramatic voice.

This time, Castiel’s laugh escaped his lips. “My most private area? My _feet_?” 

It was true – Castiel had made Dean promise him he would not even try to look at his feet. They were still covered in blisters and cuts, and even after Rowena had taken off the bandages to give them some air, they still looked horrible. It was strange how he had not been too shy to let Dean muster every part of his body for hours – and Dean had seemed to take great pleasure in it – but not his battered feet.

“Must be, since you have denied me looking at them so far,” there was a playful growl in Dean’s voice. “I cannot wait to worship them like I plan to worship every other part of your body,” Dean’s voice was more of a rumble as he lightly nibbled a way down Castiel’s neck.

The omega let his hands wander over Dean’s back. He caressed a little bump on his skin. Castiel knew by now that even though Dean’s face might not be deformed by scars – there was just a small one on his chin – the alpha still had a lot of those all over his body. And he usually could tell some gruesome story about how he got it. Not like Castiel, who had only one scar at his right knee – after he had tripped over a tree root as a teenager. Not even during his training classes.

But no matter how many scars he had, Castiel thought as his hands found their way to his alpha’s behind, Dean was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. And he was all his. No matter how many omegas or betas Dean had needed to swallow his herbs for in the past, from now on, he was all his.

And he really could get on board with the idea of his alpha worshiping his whole body, Castiel thought as Dean’s teeth scratched lightly over his shoulder.

Unlike the last days, there was no urgency in their touches right now. It didn’t have to lead anywhere; the two men were just happy to feel each other. It felt absolutely wonderful, until ---

“Good, you’re awake.”  

Suddenly, Rowena stood in front of their bed. Both men flinched back since neither had heard her come in. She could be really sneaky. Castiel had heard people calling her a witch, and in the beginning, he had thought that was just the fate of a healer woman with red hair, but by now, he was not so sure. Dean growled a little and stared at Rowena with a murderous glare. But Castiel only smiled at the redhead. He was still grateful for her help during his heat, as much as her explanation about Dean.

“Is there a problem, Rowena?”

“You could say that. I have a dozen grim looking warriors of the king’s guard waiting outside my hospital. They are here to pick you up. It seems like they can count and think you must be over your heat by now.” She looked accusingly at Dean. “They might also scare away my patients. I don’t think an omega near heat will feel comfortable to seek me out, if there is a troop of mostly alphas blocking the way.”

“Ugh,” Castiel responded and hid his face in Dean’s shoulder. He might have said something different to Dean earlier, but he would not have minded staying here for another couple of days. Or rather, he did not look forward to meeting his new people right now. It was all so embarrassing. First, he got kidnapped; then he needed to be saved by the crown prince himself; and in the end they could not even go straight to the palace because he had started a heat. Even if he did not arrive at the palace pregnant, it was probably enough material for gossip for the rest of his life. No matter how much Dean thought that it made a great story – and how his people would love to hear about his True Heat.

“If it helps,” Rowena said as if she had read his mind, “they don’t know you had a True Heat yet, nor do they know that Dean has spent it with you.” Then she looked at the alpha. “But I’m sure they will find out if you don’t meet them soon. Benny is here, and he already seems to wonder why you didn’t meet him right at the gate.”

This time, it was Dean who groaned. He pecked Castiel on the lips, and then he got up, not caring that he was still completely naked, and headed for the door.

“You should wash up first, alpha. Or else your relationship won’t stay secret,” Rowena advised with a sly smile.

Dean chuckled and left the room. Then he suddenly opened the door again and kissed Rowena’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he said before leaving again.

Rowena looked a little puzzled at the again closed door; then at Castiel, who still lied under the covers, unwilling to get up. “You are good for him, sweetie.”

“He is good for me, too.”

“I’d say so. Your heat seems to have been quite… satisfying.”

Castiel blushed deeply – which was probably exactly what Rowena had intended. She seemed to enjoy making the people around her uncomfortable. But Castiel knew that she deeply cared for omegas – the fact that she led an institution where omegas would always find help or could live through a heat in peace made it obvious that she had a good heart. Even though he wanted to strangle her occasionally.

A moment later, the door opened again, this time after a curt knock, and in came the two betas with water baskets Castiel had already gotten used to, followed by Charlie.

“Hey, Cas. You look a lot healthier than when you came in. So I guess your heat didn’t go too badly, eh?”

Castiel only rolled his eyes. Those two were unbearable. As soon as the men left, he got up and into the tub. By now, he was not too modest anymore to be naked around the two women.

At least Charlie had brought him hot chocolate – a drink he had grown to absolutely love. Gabriel might have been right about that one. It was sweet, but also spicy, like so many dishes in Winchester seemed to be.

“Are you nervous to get to see your new home? Your new family?”

Castiel nodded, his mouth was suddenly dry. But then he thought about Dean. At least he already knew whom he was going to marry.

But Charlie still seemed unusually sober. “I can’t imagine what you are going through. To leave your home behind, everything you know.”

“I have known all my life that this would happen someday.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier, I’d guess.”

Castiel was glad someone acknowledged what he was going through, but he did not want her to worry. “At least I already know Dean. It had been a lot worse when I was still imagining I would have to marry some barbaric demon.”

Charlie laughed. “Yes, you already know Dean. And me, of course.”

“You?”

“Yes, I will accompany you. As your companion. At least for now. Dean had asked me yesterday, imagining that you might like someone familiar around you. I hope that is all right with you.”

“I would like that very much, thank you.” Castiel felt a lot lighter all of a sudden. But he did not want her to think that she had to change her life for him. “But aren’t you needed here?”

Charlie shrugged. “To be honest, I look forward to living in the palace again for a while. Doesn’t mean I won’t come back here.”

“And I can handle this hospital for a while without her,” Rowena chipped in. “I’ve done it for years before Sam had shoved her my way.”

The two women looked at each other and chuckled, like they were sharing some amusing memory.

 

>>><<< 

 

Dean left his room in leather pants and a green tunic, still sniffing a little at himself to check he didn’t smell of omega in heat anymore. He had a strange feeling in his stomach as he walked down the corridors to meet his second in command. On the one side, he felt positively glowing. He had just spent the better part of four days in the bed of one amazing omega – and if that wasn’t enough to light his mood, he didn’t know what could. But on the other hand, he felt disappointed that he was not allowed to shout out to the whole world that his fiancé – even though that would probably not be official until they had talked to his father – had gone into a True Heat. But he could understand Castiel’s reasoning – well, he tried to. It was not that easy to follow his concerns since the perception of a True Heat seemed to be very different in Veenah, judging by the shocked look on Castiel’s face. But Dean had to admit that even in Winchester alphas often made lewd jokes about starting an omega’s heat – but that was just talk. Now that he thought about it, it was probably uncalled-for in any situation, but Dean had just never taken it too seriously. Because when it did happen, when an alpha and an omega would find each other, no one ever laughed about that. It was a blessing. Something to be celebrated with your friends and family.

Dean straightened his shoulders. Being grumpy over the fact that Castiel did not want to tell anyone what they had shared with each other during the last few days was stupid – not that Dean would have wanted to tell anyone any details. Castiel had told him quite clearly that he wanted to marry him. That was good news. He should be happy.

Goddess, he _was_ happy.

Dean paused as he had hurried down two set of stairs, knowing he was at the same level as the heat rooms. Not one of the few guards looked at him suspiciously; they had all seen him come and go often enough during the last few days to worry. He almost walked by Castiel’s room and had to stop himself to check on the omega. It had been ten minutes. Things would have hardly changed in ten minutes. And he could not possibly miss his omega already.

As he still stood in the corridor, reasoning with himself, a servant walked by him, but she did not even greet him as she kept her gaze to the floor. All Dean could see was red hair, and he wondered if that was a necessary criterium to work for Rowena. He stepped a little backwards to show he was no threat. It was not too uncommon in a place like this that the servants were wary of him. There were a lot of omegas who did not want to meet an alpha. And she smelled like a --- nothing, actually. But that was not too strange, either; most alphas who worked here did not smell like much, so why not also omegas?

Dean had almost turned around and dismissed the woman in his mind already, but then he stopped again as he saw the servant walk to Castiel’s door. Maybe he would just peek in as she opened it? Just a wave over her shoulder?

But before the servant could even knock, the door opened and Rowena looked at her with an unhappy frown. Poor girl. Dean knew that expression too well.

“What are you doing here with tea? The royal prince already had breakfast. And did I not tell you to clean the towels in the nurseries?”

The servant replied something, but it was too low for Dean to understand. She sounded apologetic.

But then Rowena noticed Dean and said: “What are you doing up here again? Give the boy some time to clean up. It doesn’t help if you make him all messy again.”

Dean blushed but didn’t argue. Castiel was in good hands. He walked down the stairs with a little bounce in his steps, and by the time he arrived at the gate, he caught himself whistling.

A wide smile on his face, he stopped in front of Benny, who had been waiting just outside the building. The rest of the guard stayed by their horses a few feet away. His friend raised an eyebrow. Dean only hugged his fur coat a little tighter as it was surprisingly chilly outside, with a light spray of rain.

“Brother, there you are. We’ve been waiting for half an hour.”

“Benny. Good to see you again.” They both quickly held a hand to the other man’s shoulder in greeting, and Dean chose to ignore the insinuated question of what had kept him so long. He looked at the familiar faces behind his Second, who all nodded at him respectfully when he met their gazes one by one. “What about the rest of the Hunters? Did they all come back or are some still looking for Castiel?”

“No, after your messenger came to the Cabin, they sent out riders who found us all. Everyone is back at their posts. And from what I heard, we might have found a new apprentice. That girl, Krissy, she shoots so good even Ellen is impressed. And you know how hard that is to achieve. But her father almost fainted when we confirmed who he had met in the forest. Wonder what happened there; he did not want to talk about it.” Benny let out a little chuckle, and Dean did as well. It could not have been very reassuring to find out you threatened the crown prince of the country you wanted to move to. But then Benny looked at Dean with something close to worry. “We had expected you back at the castle already. Didn’t you think he was safe enough here?”

Benny sounded honestly worried, like he expected there to be a problem he did not know yet.

But Dean only shrugged, and tried to look nonchalant. “I didn’t want to leave him. He went into heat in a land full of strangers. Thought one familiar face might help. If he needed it.”

“Uh—huh. I see.” Suddenly, Benny’s expression changed. There was a suspicious glint in his eyes. “You look surprisingly chipper – thought you would be in a bad mood after having to babysit a royal omega of the Veenah family for two weeks. And sitting around here with nothing to do for days.”

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “He did not need that much looking after, actually. He’s pretty tough. He might have even killed Abaddon after she attacked him. And after the excitement of the last months, a little bit of quiet probably did me some good.” Benny only raised an eyebrow at him – Dean was not exactly known to enjoy peace and quiet. At least not when it meant to just sit in a room and … what, read a book? So Dean changed the subject quickly. “Are there any news about Abaddon?”

Benny shook his head. “No, I’m afraid no one found her. But she might be dead, you say?”

Dean nodded. “Cas stabbed her with a knife, to the stomach. But he doesn’t know how badly she was hurt.”

Benny looked impressed, like Dean had expected. But he only said: “I wouldn’t be too sure that she is dead. That woman seems to have nine lives.”

Dean silently agreed. He would only trust Abaddon was killed when he held her head in his own hands. And even then, he would not be surprised if she found a way back.

Dean waved one of the guards to him.

“Alpha?”

“Do you only have horses with you?” The man nodded. “Go to Rowena’s stables and get a carriage. A comfortable one. For the prince of Veenah.”

When the soldier moved quickly away to do as asked, Benny looked at Dean. “Do you mean… he cannot ride?” He sounded a little incredulous which was not too surprising as riding was a skill most Winchesters had learned before they were five winters old.

“From what he says, he is a fervent rider. But I thought … after the stress of the last weeks, it might be… healthier for him to sit in a carriage. It’s just common courtesy to try and make him feel as comfortable as possible”

“Uh-huh. If you say so.”

For ten more minutes, Dean waited with his men in the cold wind – and the whole time he felt Benny’s eyes burn into his back. He had the impression there was an all too knowing look on his Second’s face.

 

>>><<< 

 

An hour after Dean had left him, Castiel was finally rid of the last traces of heat and dressed in nice clean clothes, ready to head for the palace and meet his father in law. His stomach flipped at the thought. Charlie was at his side, and Rowena even hugged him briefly when they had reached the front door.

“When you see your brother, tell him he should visit me soon. It has been too long since he last showed up.”

“Gabriel?”

Rowena nodded. “He’s got a nice little tushie, that one. I miss seeing it.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in horror. Gabriel and Rowena seemed like an explosive combination; he did not want to even think about them in one room. Charlie only snickered.

The omegas stepped outside and Castiel squinted his eyes against the harsh wind. After he had spent a week in only one small room, he would have preferred to be greeted with nice sunshine – but it was colder than it had been on any day during his journey. He should be grateful that the weather had been steady while he had been lost. Charlie was wearing a wool coat in bright green, and she even turned up her hood with a little yammering about the rain. Castiel wished he could hide his face like that himself – as he saw some men and women of the guard eyeing him up in open curiosity.

But when Dean walked up to him, it didn’t bother him so much anymore.

Just as the alpha had reached Castiel and Charlie, there was a little commotion when one of the many horses suddenly startled and its rider nearly fell to the ground. Someone pumped into Charlie, probably startled by the horse, but Castiel did not look closer as Dean turned to the rider with an indignant glare. However, Castiel did not want his mate to chew out his guards in front of him at the same moment they first met their new prince. It might fall back on Castiel and they would resent _him_ for it.

“Dean?” He tried to get his alpha’s attention with a brief touch to his arm. It seemed to work, because Dean turned back to him – but it certainly also helped that the rider had regained control over his horse.

“Castiel, may I introduce you to Benny Lafitte – my right-hand man.”

Castiel felt that uncomfortable flutter in his stomach again, and he dreaded to meet Dean’s whole family if that was how nervous he was already. But he had heard of Benny before, and he wanted to leave a good impression with Dean’s best friend as much as the – as he now new – widely adored Hunters.

“Your highness.” The big alpha bowed. It felt a little surreal. For two weeks now, no one had addressed Castiel in that way. And thinking on it, he had enjoyed just being _Castiel_ for once.

“Oh, screw it, I forgot something,” Charlie suddenly yelled. “Don’t leave without me. I’ll be right back!”

All three men grinned at her back as she ran inside, and that little distraction seemed to have lightened the mood. At least Benny did not look too formal anymore.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said then, and Castiel almost chuckled. He knew he would still always be _Cas_ for his mate. They would not have one of those tiff marriages so many royal couples shared; Castiel was sure of that much. And he had Charlie by his side, who seemed to be about as interested in conventions and formalities as Dean was. And maybe Dean’s family would be the same. Castiel thought back about what Gabriel had told him before – that all inhabitants of Winchester were not too keen on ceremoniousness if they did not absolutely have to follow some protocol. He had also explained that there still were rules and hierarchy, but just not so overwhelming as it was the case in Veenah. Castiel looked forward on how this might present some new liberties for him. He was already pretty sure that he would be allowed outside palace walls, and Dean had been enthused at the prospect of riding out with Castiel.

So the omega was a little disappointed when Dean led him to a small carriage instead of one of the gorgeous horses.

“I thought you’d rather sit on a comfortable bench, instead of riding horseback,” Dean mumbled into his ear so no one else could hear him. Castiel looked up into his face and was surprised to see his alpha’s ears turn pink. “It’s not that far, but, you know, I thought you might be a bit… sore after your heat.”

Now it was Castiel’s time to blush ferociously. The suggestion had been quite emphatic of Dean, however, and now that he knew it had nothing to do with Dean believing he could not handle a horse, Castiel was grateful. In all honesty, four days with Dean, and his knot, had some effects on Castiel’s body. He was not really hurting, but there was a little ache that might quickly turn uncomfortable on horseback. Which was to be expected, considering how often Dean had filled him in those days.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “That was very considerate.”

As Dean opened the door for him, they shared a look that was probably too long to go unnoticed by the men and women surrounding them. Castiel glanced quickly at Benny who tried to hide a little smirk as he watched Dean watching him. Charlie seemed the only one disinterested as she hurried past Dean in a swirl of red hair peeking out from under her hood and with a mumbled _thank you_ she got into the carriage before Castiel. Who almost did not notice it as he was still captured by the bright green of Dean’s eyes. He looked pretty much like the day they had met – just a bit cleaner and missing the beard. But the boots and the other clothes, as well as the big sword strapped to his back made Castiel think about the meadow they had first seen each other. Dean’s smile widened, and Castiel noticed he had been staring for a long time now; he was also standing a little too close for mere acquaintances. The omega was fairly sure that by the time they arrived at the palace, no one would believe that nothing had happened between him and Dean anymore. And why should they, Castiel suddenly thought. They were in Winchester, not Veenah, and he had been in a True Heat. Obviously, it was a thing to celebrate not hide, Castiel wondered as he thought back how Dean had smelled this morning after he told him he didn’t want anyone to know. He might still not feel comfortable telling anyone about his condition, but ---

Following an impulse, which he seldom did, Castiel raised to his toes, just as he was about to step into the carriage, and kissed Dean on the lips, quick and light.  

There. Let them all know he had already made his choice.

When he looked up again, Dean seemed a little flustered but not unhappy. In fact, he had a goofy grin on his handsome face.

There was a little bit of chuckling behind them, and Castiel could see some of the guards exchanging knowing looks, and Benny was holding a hand to his face in an attempt to hide his smile.

A moment later, Castiel sat in the carriage, next to Charlie. Off to his new life, just like he had been two weeks ago. But this time, he actually looked forward to it. Well, he was still nervous - but at least the jittery feeling was joined by a happy flutter in his stomach.

Until the woman in front of him pulled her hood back.

“Now, that was a bold move of you, little omega.”

Castiel looked at the redhaired woman in pure shock.

It was not Charlie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, don’t yell at me. 99 percent of this chapter was pure fluff!


	7. The Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. This is the last chapter of my little story. Have fun! (I hope.) :-D

**Chapter SEVEN: The Homecoming**

 

Castiel looked at the woman in front of him in complete shock. Would this nightmare never end? He was not usually one to complain, but this had to be the longest and most horrible journey of any omega to their new home in all of history. That is, it would be, if he ever arrived.

Unfortunately, Castiel’s shock meant his reactions were a little slow. Only after two precious seconds did he think about reaching for his dagger or contemplated to scream loud enough so the riders around would notice – which would not be easy since they were on horseback and had already started moving. The animals made quite some sound on the uneven road. But it was too late to do anything now, as Abaddon already had left her place and held her own knife to his throat in one swift, catlike move. And a smile as sharp as the weapon was plastered on her face.

“Hush, little prince. Make one sound to cry for help and I will kill you.”

“Like you won’t kill me anyway,” Castiel replied, but he kept his voice low. He knew that the most important thing right now was to gain more time. Maybe his brain would come up with some clever plan after a minute, or at least he could deter her again. One second was all he had needed the last time. But the way she held her knife close to his carotid made him think she would be more cautious than she had been two weeks ago. She would probably not underestimate him again.

Abaddon just smiled at him, which made her look completely insane. But maybe Castiel just thought so because she seemed so very _happy_. It made no sense – even if she was glad that she had tricked them and would be able to finally get her revenge, she could not believe she would be able to get away with it. Dean and his men were just outside, only a few feet away. She could not kill him and then magically sneak out of the carriage unnoticed. Did she have some backup that would ambush the whole group, again? It seemed unlikely. They were already in Winchester and it was easier to hide one person than a whole group of fighters; especially because they were on the broad road to the palace, and not some deserted path in No Man’s Land, like last time. Maybe she planned to take him as a hostage. But then why come in the first place? To use him like a shield to get out – and then kill him somewhere safe? It seemed like a risky plan, at best. Castiel had no doubt Dean would pick up her trail easily.

There were just too many possibilities. But most important right now: What had she done with his friend? Charlie had been with him when he had first left the building; he remembered that clearly. Castiel frowned. But then she had hurried inside again – and he had not really paid attention at the woman who had entered the carriage before him. He had only seen some red hair under the green hood.

“Where is Charlie?” Castiel stressed every word.

“Oh, don’t worry, little omega, she is just sleeping. All I needed from her was the coat. I almost feared she would not notice her bag was suddenly missing, and I so desperately needed her to go inside again since my previous plan had not worked out. But once she walked through the door, it was surprisingly easy to switch places with her. And you two lovebirds were too distracted to notice. Even though I am a lot prettier.” She winked at him, like this was all a fun game. “She’s cute though.”

“Why are you doing this, Abaddon? It did not end well for you the last time you went after me, did it?”

She unconsciously put a hand over her stomach and a painful grimace shadowed over her face. “Yes, you got me good, I grant you that. Which is why…” Abaddon suddenly patted her hand over Castiel’s side and took the dagger from him. He let out an unwanted sigh of defeat. It had been his best hope. “Wouldn’t want you to repeat your little stunt from before.” She let the dagger dangle in front of Castiel’s face before she put it behind her on the empty bench. “Now, how am I going to do this? Should I just kill you here and wait until Dean opens the door when the whole party is back at his castle – where everyone will be waiting in eagerness to meet the new prince, but will only find a dead body? If I am quick, I might be able to get a good slice at Dean as well. He won’t even see it coming.”

“You’re never getting out of this, Abaddon,” Castiel tried to reason with her again.

“I know. And see--- that knowledge is quite liberating. I promised my king I would take revenge. And as it turned out, _now_ is even better than if I succeeded two weeks ago. Because back then, you were just some royal omega, a symbol for the alliance. Important, sure, but your death would still be a little impersonal. It would have hurt the house of Winchester as much as Veenah, especially if the alliance would fail over this --- tragedy. But now… now it is all so much more interesting. You know, I have worked for the Lady Rowena for a couple of days, and I heard some interesting rumours. I hope you will not try to convince me again that you are off to marry the youngest prince. Because you basically just made a choice in front of Dean’s men. And a True Heat, Castiel, really? That is almost too good to be true. Because now, it is not only about the alliance of your two houses. No, Dean will really mourn you. He will be devastated. Losing his mate before he even had the chance to claim him. This might even make it in the list of the greatest tragic love stories. Just like his dad. You think Dean will turn all bitter as well?”

“He will kill you.” There was no doubt in Castiel’s voice. He did not know what would happen to him, but he was sure of that much.

She shrugged. “He might. But the wonderful thing is: He will still loose.” Her smile turned feral again. “Even if I don’t manage to literally cut his heart out of him once he opens that door.”

Castiel tried very hard not to show his fear. He did not want to give her the satisfaction. “I never thought you would just declare defeat like that, Abaddon. Because this is what you are doing right now. Throwing your life away like that, with one stupid plan. This does not sound like the warrior I heard so much about. You’re weaker than I thought.”

Her face flinched back a little, and Castiel thought he had aimed well, even if only with words.

“You have no idea, little omega. My life is already over. Every move I make hurts, thanks to you and your childish weapon. My battle days are clearly over. Even if I still had an army at my command.” She scoffed. “No one will come to my cause – they are all too afraid of the great Hunter. But now they will see him suffer at my hands. Will see that I win, no matter what happens to me.”

Castiel swallowed hard. He found some new strength in his fury. He did not know what irritated him the most: the realisation that he had been so close to a happy life before she took it away from him. Her plan to hurt Dean. Or simply the way she kept calling him a _little omega_ – even though he was as tall as her.

“All right. Get on with it, then,” Castiel said with a cold glare. He might not be able to do much for himself, but he could very well help Dean. He would not let himself be slaughtered in vain. He could still scream before Abaddon ended him – Dean might not be able to open the door in time to save Castiel, but at least he would be warned there was something wrong. And Abaddon would hopefully not react fast enough to get from him to Dean in time to hurt the alpha.

The alpha in front of him looked undecided for a second, like she was confused by his sudden demand. Unfortunately not confused enough to lower her blade.

But then, just as Castiel took in a deep breath, the door was opened anyway, so rash that it flew off to the ground while the carriage was still moving at the same speed as before. A very angry Dean, half on his horse, half inside the carriage, glared at them, and Abaddon made the same mistake the man in the woods had done. She loosened her grip on Castiel’s throat and allowed the omega to push her back to the seat on the other side. She tried to get up, but Dean did not give her the chance. He pulled at her clothes and simply dragged her out of the carriage and onto the hard road.

Castiel took a few heavy breaths and then looked outside the unhinged door as the horses finally slowed down and came to a halt. Dean was already on his own two feet, towering over Abaddon with his big sword in hands. His eyes were glowing red. Abaddon threw her knife at Dean, but it only hit his shoulder and fell to the ground. It did not even slow him down. Before the redhead had a chance to do anything else, Dean pulled the sword down and decapitated Abaddon in one swift move. Castiel closed his eyes for a second, not wanting to look at the gory sight. He opened them again to see Dean was still looking down at his prey, his eyes still glowing. And Castiel was not the only one who looked at him in worry; the guards around them seemed equally wary as they mustered their alpha. But they kept their distance and seemed like they were hesitant to even breathe.

Castiel hopped out of the carriage and walked towards his alpha. He felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to hold him back, but he simply shrugged it off. He noticed it was Benny, who did not seem to dare to use more force, and slowed down a little.

“Dean?”

Dean blinked a few times until his eyes were back to normal; then he turned around and walked up to meet Castiel halfway. He pulled him into his arms, breathed in at his throat and then pushed him back a little to look into the omega’s face.

“Are you hurt?” The question sounded more a growl than human speech.

Castiel shook his head no. “How did you…?”

But Castiel did not need to finish his question. Over Dean’s shoulder, Castiel could see another figure who was just sliding down from a small white horse. Hardly more than a pony.

“Charlie!” Castiel let go of Dean, who seemed unwilling to let him pass for a moment, and hugged his new friend. “What happened?”

“Why, when I wanted to get my purse, someone knocked me down from behind. Probably thought I was dead or something. But this head is pretty thick.” She knocked a finger against her own forehead. “And when I noticed you lot were already gone, I worried. A lot. Because you would have not just left without me, would you? So I got on the next horse and went after you. With Bernard in tow in case I would lose consciousness again. You know, I’m still a bit dizzy. And I don’t like horses on my best days.”

Dean had walked up to them and laid a hand on Castiel’s shoulder but did not interrupt.

“As soon as Dean saw me approach behind you, he basically attacked the carriage.” She looked into the direction of the body and shuddered. “What did she want with you anyway? I thought she was a new servant of Rowena’s. Pretty thing. She kept flirting with me. I liked her.” She almost pouted at the last line.

“It’s Abaddon.” Charlie’s eyes widened; she obviously had not caught on to the full story yet. “She wanted revenge. On Dean, for killing Lucifer.”

“I am so sorry Castiel.” Dean took his hand from the omega’s shoulder, and Castiel turned around to look into his face. The alpha looked like he was going to be sick.

“Don’t be. We are all glad that you ended that devil. It is not your fault what one of his minions did. And it wasn’t only personal. She wanted to hit the whole kingdom of Winchester as well as Veenah.”

“Still. It is my fault she could get so close to you in the first place. I should have been more careful. I should not have left your side.”

“No. Stop it. This is not how we are going to do this,” Castiel said sternly, and both Dean and Charlie looked stunned at his tone. “If we are to mate… _when_ we are mated, you are still not responsible for anything that might happen to me in the future. And this,” he pointed in the direction of the carriage, “has certainly not been your fault. To be more precise, you have _saved_ me, Dean, so I think you deserve only my gratitude. You don’t get to beat yourself up for something so stupid. The only one who is to blame here is Abaddon. And she is not going to hurt anyone else anymore. _You_ made sure of that.”

“But this… this might happen again. I have enemies, Cas. Maybe you would be better off with a third son. And not the future king.”

Castiel scoffed. “Are you seriously suggesting I should marry your kid brother?” Dean’s jaw twitched, and Castiel was satisfied. He would certainly not sit back and watch as Dean married someone else, and neither should the alpha. Not after what they had shared those last days. “This is nothing new to me. I am used to keeping a guard around. You know, Veenah has enemies as well. And I do know how to defend myself. At least I can try to hold the enemy off until backup arrives.” He looked at the body and sneered a little. “Now, let’s move on. We need to hurry to the palace. Your father will be impatient already.”

“My father will have my head if he finds out that I nearly got you killed. Again,” Dean mumbled and looked a little worried. It surprised Castiel. Dean had always seemed cocky and somewhat fearless since he met him, but he definitely looked like an insecure schoolboy whenever he mentioned his father.

“But it will be as you wish,” Dean added louder and made to lead Castiel back to the carriage.

“No,” Castiel said dryly, refusing to move. “I won’t go back into that thing. I probably will not ever voluntarily step into a carriage again. They don’t seem to bring me luck.”

Charlie glanced at it with a raised eyebrow, looking a little disappointed herself. “ _And_ it seems to be broken.”

That much was true. The door was still lying on the ground and Castiel was a little impressed that Dean had managed to just rip it off. There was also some blood on the cushions Castiel had not registered before. His hand rushed to his throat, but it did not seem to be his blood. Maybe it had happened when Dean had dragged Abaddon outside.

Then Castiel remembered the knife she had thrown at Dean and he turned to his alpha again. Only now did he see that Dean’s sleeve was torn and he had a huge cut on his upper arm.

“You’re wounded.”

“It’s nothing, Cas. Just a little cut. I’ve had worse.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. Those words were not as reassuring to him as Dean seemed to think. “I will ride with you.”

Dean looked surprised, but also a little pleased. Just as Castiel had hoped, it seemed to be easier to persuade the alpha that he wanted to stay away from the safe carriage if he decided he would stay close to Dean.

Castiel marched to Dean’s horse, and then mounted it without anyone’s help. As he waited for Dean to join him he looked around their group. Charlie still looked white and got on her pony with a little help from Benny – who seemed in an oddly good mood. The rest of the Hunters were still speechless. They looked at the dead body, then at Dean, and finally at Castiel. The omega blushed a little; he had not considered that his little speech had an audience outside from Dean and Charlie. But there was some respect in their eyes when they glanced at the omega, and he assumed he might have not made the worst first impression. Dean barked some orders to a group of them – probably to take care of the body, and the carriage, but Castiel did not care. He just waited patiently for Dean to get behind him.

Finally, they started again toward the palace.

Castiel did not even turn around to look at what happened to Abaddon’s body.

 

>>><<< 

 

Dean enjoyed the ride to the palace more than he probably should have. But after the adrenaline of the short fight with Abaddon, it felt good to have his arms wrapped around Castiel. The omega even leaned his back against Dean’s chest the whole ride, and only sometimes looked at him with a small frown, and then Dean realised he was still growling. Or maybe Castiel was just worried about the little cut on his arm. Which was ridiculous. Dean had had a lot more severe injuries in the past.

When they were close to the castle, Benny galloped in advance to announce their party, or rather the final arrival of Castiel, omega prince of Veenah. Dean feared that the omega might start to feel uncomfortable with their closeness now, but Castiel still hummed lightly to himself and did not even try to sit more upright to get some space between him and the alpha. Dean liked that a lot – for all it was worth, he would still yell from the highest mountain that Castiel had just had a True Heat. Because of him.

When they arrived at the courtyard, Dean was not surprised to see his father, Sam and Bobby already waiting to greet their future family member. But fortunately, other than some servants, they seemed to be fairly alone. Gabriel just walked up to the small group, arm still in a sling, and hobbling a little.

The guards got from their horses, and so did Dean, helping Castiel down. Not so much because he thought the omega needed the support, but to ground them both. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment like they needed to reassure themselves before they met the world.

But this time, they were abruptly interrupted as Gabriel ran in between them, before the moment got long enough for anyone to notice, and hugged Castiel tightly.

“Hey there, little brother. You scared me quite a bit.” Gabriel tried to sound humorous, but even Dean could see that his eyes were intent, searching over Castiel like he was looking for injuries. He knew the other alpha well enough to realise he had been seriously worried for Castiel. Dean almost chuckled when he thought back how Gabriel had argued with him that he wanted to be part of the searching team – even though he had hardly been able to stand up at the time. It had needed Sammy to calm the two alphas down before they could start a real fight – and to persuade Gabriel that he would not be much help if Dean needed to focus more on his wellbeing than Castiel. And now that nerve-wracking alpha would be part of his family. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You too.” Castiel still clung to Gabriel’s healthy arm. “How are you?”

“Ah, just peachy. Doctor says a few more days and I will be good as new.”

“Castiel,” John stepped forward and bowed at Castiel who returned the gesture, a little deeper. “I am glad you finally arrived at your new home.” The king looked sideways at Dean, took in his wound with a frown.  The lines on his face only deepened when he looked at the horse they had just both sat on. Dean felt himself blush a little. “I hope my son took good care of you.”

A small, mischievous part of Dean’s brain was tempted to tell his father just how good he had taken care of Castiel those last few days. But he did not want to embarrass his future mate more than necessary. And when his father looked at him with a stern expression, just for a second, Dean’s mood went from cocky to flustered. It was strange how the old man could still do that to him.

“Thank you, Lord John. I am glad my journey is finally over as well. And Dean has been nothing but kind.”

Dean heard a little snort from behind him and looked up to see the sound had come from Benny.

John raised an eyebrow at Castiel. “I am not so sure of that. Certainly, there must have been any sort of carriage at Lady Rowena’s place, or at least your own horse to arrive on.”

There it goes, Dean thought. He already opened his mouth to tell his father how Abaddon had tricked him. How she had almost killed Castiel, again. How he had failed to notice her. But Castiel’s reply came faster.

“He did prepare a carriage, my lord. But fortune has not favoured me on this journey, I fear, as we have been attacked by Lucifer’s Knight Abaddon again. But luckily, Dean found out what she had planned and killed her before she could hurt me. I just fear the carriage got broken during the… incident. And it had been my wish to ride with the prince. It made me feel safer, my lord.”

Dean wanted to kiss Castiel, right then and there. The way the omega told it made him sound more like a hero than an idiot. Even his father looked pleased if a little baffled. And Dean thought it might have been difficult for the omega to imply he would have been scared without Dean by his side.

“So, I am now twice in his debt,” Castiel added. “For rescuing me from Abaddon and finding me in the woods.”

“I don’t know, Cas, it’s not like you needed me to find you in No Man’s Land. You were doing great on your own.”

Castiel smiled at him brightly and Dean could do nothing but reply in kind. He heard a little chuckle and looked into his brother’s smirking face.

“Well, it sounds like you two have had quite an adventure,” Sam said.

“May I introduce you to my second son, Castiel? This is Samuel.” They bowed at each other after John’s words. “You will get to know him better in the next few weeks, so you can make your choice. Adam is still inside; you should meet him tonight at dinner if you feel well enough for the company. But of course, the most important thing now is to focus on your health. I imagine the last weeks have been quite exhausting for you.”

Dean waited for a stab of jealousy when his father mentioned Castiel’s choice, but it did not come. He knew Castiel was his; the omega would not suddenly change his mind. He did not want Sam, the sensitive giant. It did not matter if Dean had to wait a little longer.

“Of course I look forward to getting to know you, Samuel, as well as Adam. But as brothers, not potential mates.” Castiel announced in a friendly tone. He looked so composed, no one would have guessed his life had been in danger a mere hour ago. The omega turned to John and looked him straight in the eye in a way even Dean seldom dared. “I have already made my choice, Lord John.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and surprised not only the alpha with the sudden announcement. “I want Dean.”

There was a little pause, and everyone stared at Castiel for a moment. Sam’s jaw dropped, Gabriel snickered, and John furrowed his brows. To Dean, it all felt surreal. When did his shy omega become so forward? And what happened to not make a spectacle on arrival?

The look on John Winchester’s face was completely baffled for a moment – and if he were not so nervous himself, Dean would have laughed at the man’s torn expression. He even opened his mouth a couple of times before he found his words.

“You have just been through a lot, Castiel. Let’s get you inside first. You don’t have to make any rash decisions. You know, no one would want you to confuse gratitude with something else. There are still at least four weeks until you should make a decision. More if you need it.”

“No,” Castiel replied simply. “I would like to marry as soon as preparations can be made. I’d like to invite my eldest brother as well, but I fear he might not make it in time. I have waited long enough. As I heard, it is custom in Winchester to get claimed during a True Heat. Dean and I have already been patient by waiting until our engagement can be made official.”

Dean did not know if he could trust his ears – and his father and brother looked very much like he felt.

“A… a True Heat?” John looked at Dean instead of Castiel. The young alpha nodded, accompanied by a proud rumble from his chest, and John patted him on the shoulder. Then he even pulled his son into a hug, and gave the same treatment to Castiel afterwards. “Now, that is reason to celebrate. I just planned a small feast for Castiel’s arrival, but this is even more special.”

The group slowly walked inside, most of them smiling, with Castiel and Dean trotting behind. Sam sent a smirk over his shoulder that told Dean he would be made fun of for a while to come. It would even be worse once Adam joined in. But right now, he did not care. The alpha felt too happy, and just a tad confused.

“Didn’t you… _not_ want to tell them?” He finally whispered to Castiel. The omega stopped and looked at him with a soft smile.

“I was stupid, I’m sorry. They should now. Because if I am to be a Winchester, I should live by your customs. And if this means I get to mate you sooner rather than later… I am all for that.”

Dean was torn between the impulse to laugh in complete bliss and kiss his mate senseless.

In the end, he tried for a strange mixture of both. His family could wait.

 

 

>>><<< 

 

 

_Five years later_

 

Castiel woke up in the middle of the night and his hand wandered to his left like it always did before he even opened his eyes. But this time, the spot next to him was empty. Still warm though. He frowned and finally opened his eyes, a little grumpy that he could not just cuddle into his alpha until he would doze off again. There was a candle lit on Dean’s bedside, but the king of Winchester was not in the room.

Castiel felt a little twitch in his stomach and he stroked a hand over the place where he believed lay the head of his child. He hummed to himself as well as his unborn, and so Dean found him a few minutes later, stroking over their child, humming an old Veenahian lullaby. Castiel had not even opened his eyes when he heard the door to his left close in a soft sound.

“Does he keep you awake?”

Castiel smiled as his husband lied down next to him and put his hand over Castiel’s.

“He seems to think that night-time is a little boring. Or maybe he is just preparing to become a great dancer.”

Dean chuckled. Castiel had started to call their baby _he_ , as Dean seemed to be absolutely certain that their second child would be a boy. He wouldn’t find it so humorous if he didn’t know that Dean would not mind either way. But the alpha had been right with their firstborn already.

“How is Mary?”

“Fast asleep, thank the goddess.”

Mary was just three years old, and liked to crawl into their fathers’ bed every other night. Dean usually waited until she would fall asleep again and then carried her back into her own room.

Castiel had never expected his life to be like that. In Veenah, spouses of royal blood had formal marriages. They would have their own room and the alpha only visited his mate when he pleased. But Dean and he shared quarters, and as long as they both were in the castle, they always slept by each other’s side. And their daughter had a small room right next to theirs, which gave her the opportunity to sneak into their bed anytime she felt lonely, or got scared of the dark. And Dean, king of Winchester, did not mind at all. Without ever grumbling – too much – he usually picked the sleeping child up gently and left her in her own room after a soft kiss.

The downside of their sleeping arrangements was that the royal couple hardly slept through one night. Sam liked to make jokes about them whenever they arrived at breakfast looking even more tired than the night before. It was about time he found out how it was to be a father first-hand, Castiel thought. But that would not take long now, as Eileen was eight months pregnant. _She_ probably did not get that much sleep already.

Lord John had given over the crown to Dean two years ago, claiming he was too old for the throne. Sam assumed he just wanted to have his peace and quiet for a change. The old king had even left the castle and lived on a somewhat secluded farm where he trained horses, which was an old passion of his. One he could have never truly explored before, as king. Adam had stayed at the castle, now a fully trained healer, and often helped Rowena in her hospital.

Castiel understood that Dean missed his father occasionally, but all of them knew it had been the right decision. Dean was able to do a much better job as king without his father watching him the whole time. The relationship between John and his sons had confused Castiel in the beginning. John always seemed gruff when he talked to Sam or Dean, but by now, Castiel knew he would go to hell and back for his sons. Even though he never said anything of the like – but Castiel understood the non-verbal conversations of so many Winchesters better now that he had a husband who was not really offering his feelings on a plate either. And John had seemed honestly happy for both Dean and Sam that they had the chance to marry for sentimental reasons as much as political ones – like John claimed he had also cared deeply for his first wife. Which was a rare emotional statement in this country.

In Veenah, married couples would often talk about the love and adoration they felt for each other, even when the marriage itself was unhappy for at least one party. Michael often praised his wife’s beauty and kind heart at large banquets with flowery words, but Castiel knew that Anael was reprimanded for every tiny mistake behind closed doors. At least Dean was always honest with Castiel, and he never doubted that he cared for him deeply, even when he could be a little curt at times. But Dean tried to say something nice to the omega every now and then, even though he always seemed like he had thought about it for a long while beforehand – and only said it because he knew Castiel needed to hear it occasionally.

Dean was a good king, admired by his people just as much as he had been when he was only the Hunter. He was just and could be either fierce or gentle, or both, whatever a situation called for. Castiel believed his father and Bobby had taught him well, as much as Dean seemed to be a natural leader. And fortunately, ever since they got married, Winchester lived in peace with its neighbours and other countries, so Dean had not needed to go out into battle. Castiel thought it ironic that a warrior like Dean might end up being a king of the most peaceful times Winchester had had in decades. But just as Dan was well liked among the people of Winchester, Castiel seemed to have a place in their hearts as well. Ever since he arrived at the palace, the rumours about how he had defied Abaddon, how he had made his way through the forest alone and, of course, how he had started a True Heat after he had met Dean had been told and re-told every day.

He liked to think that no one in this country thought him weak, and he knew that his opinion always mattered. He ruled at Dean’s side, not just as a compliant omega mate, and enjoyed the knowledge that the king would always listen to him the same way he listened to Sam or Bobby. And he treasured those rare moments when Dean shared his doubts and fears with him when they were alone at night. Just as much as he loved how they took long rides together or sometimes even sparred a little before breakfast, no matter how busy the day would be. Fighting with Dean was fun, if a little frustrating. Castiel knew that Dean was more skilled than him, and it was not easy to overpower the alpha without playing dirty. On the few occasions Castiel had won, he could never be sure if the alpha had just let him. But afterwards Dean would usually change the current training weapon on the next session, so Castiel always thought he might not have done too badly.

Castiel had no comparison to judge from, but both Benny and Sam had told him repeatedly that Dean was a lot more light-hearted than he had ever been before. Content and calm in a way he had never dared. But sometimes even Castiel could see the effect he had on his mate, the effect both of them had on each other. Being king, Dean had usually a busy schedule and tough decisions to make, as did Castiel as the king’s mate – but every time they snuggled up in bed together, most of the tension of the day seemed to fall off. It was truly a blessing.

Which was probably the same thing Michael thought about their marriage. He had been overly pleased that Castiel had chosen the heir of the Winchester throne, and the partnership between their two kingdoms had thrived in the last few years. And Mary was definitely the favourite niece of Michael; at least since he had found out that a mere woman could inherit the throne in Winchester. Fortunately, Michael did not know that, should anything ever happen to his mate, Castiel was expected to take over the throne until his child would be old enough to rule herself. It had happened with John’s mother who had led the country after his father Henry had gone missing. A tale Castiel thought fascinating for so many reasons. A part of him believed that John was so hard on his sons, and Dean especially, because he wanted to give him the advice and guidance he never had from his own father. Not realising that they needed something else as well, like praise, or love. Castiel smiled a little as he remembered how John treated little Mary – it seemed like he would not make the same mistake with his grandchildren.

Anyway, if Michael ever found out it was an omega mate’s duty to lead a country, Castiel feared what he might do to Dean. It seemed not impossible, if improbable, that Michael would plan to assassin Dean in order to get his own brother on the throne. Michael did not yet understand that Castiel would never be his puppet but would start a war with Veenah if anything happened to his mate and Michael was to blame. He was a Winchester now.

But even though his relationship with his oldest brother was still as superficial as it had always been, there was another Vennahian nobleman who was more responsible for the functioning alliance between the two kingdoms, and infinitely more liked by Castiel. Gabriel was still acting as ambassador and lived more in Winchester than in Veenah by now, constantly negotiating new deals and treaties with Sam. But he did not stay at the castle as much as at a certain institution for omega’s.

Castiel smiled at the thought of how many people lived close to him whom he deeply cared for.

Dean snuggled up to Castiel from the side and kissed him on the cheek, then his lips, hand still warm on his belly.

“You know, Sammy said he would take Mary on some riding classes tomorrow morning. And then Charlie wanted to invite her to a little picnic. Krissy’s gonna go with them.” Castiel almost chuckled. He still thought it was funny how Dean obviously planned to train Krissy to be his little girl’s personal guard – after she had once nearly – well, threatened to – kill his mate. “And there is really not much to do tomorrow. Amara and her delegation will leave in the early hours, and Bobby seemed to think we have earned ourselves a little time off.”

Dean nibbled a little at a certain spot behind his ear, that usually made Castiel purr in pleasure. And this time was no different. And anytime he let out that content sound he could swear he felt the child inside him giggle happily, no matter how small he still was.

“Ah, I see. And what do you think we should do with a whole day to ourselves?”

“Oh, I’d say we can think about something. Something that doesn’t even require us to leave this room.”

“Good thinking, alpha. Because once we leave, people can see us. And then they will just think about something really important they have to tell us or what we absolutely need to look into right this second.”

“Exactly. I knew I caught myself a smart omega.”

Castiel laughed out loud – party from Dean’s words, partly from the soft tickle as the alpha’s hands wandered from his stomach to his side.

 “I love you, Castiel, Prince of Veenah, and Royal Mate to the King of Winchester.”

Castel huffed a little at the formal words, but then he looked into Dean’s eyes and at the sincerity he met, he shivered a little.

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel breathed out in this perfect moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those who wanted Castiel to kill Abaddon. ;) But Cas has already proven to be quite a badass in this story (I think) and it was time Dean got to do something. :-D (Besides, they had this rivalry going on for years, and it only seemed fair.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed all the fluff. (It really is a teeth-rotting fic.) :-D

**Author's Note:**

> I already finished writing this story and will post updates at least once a week.  
> As always: English is not my first language, so please forgive me my mistakes.
> 
> And don’t forget: Comments and kudos always make me smile like an idiot! :-)


End file.
